Jesse Lovett
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: What if Ms. Lovett had a daughter with her late husband Albert? What if the daughter fell in love with Toby before she knew who her parents were? All rights reserved. Please Review!
1. The Angel

I saw him. His face was covered in grime, sweat and tears. They had whipped him again, I could tell. I stared at disbelief and in terror as he walked by my piece of floor. His shirt was torn down the back, and covered in blood. He looked down at me as he passed. I had to claw at the floor to keep from shuddering. His eyes were so dark, so tough that they sent shivers down my spine. Either that or it was because of my lack of blanket. I couldn't help but remember when I first met him, when I first fell for him.

It was five or six years ago when I was first taken to the workhouse. My parents gave me up when I was born and I lived in an orphanage. However, when it went bankrupt they had to send me and the few other kids who hadn't been adopted to assorted workhouses.

It was my third night there when it happened. I hadn't eaten since I got there and I had gotten whipped a few times as well. The older children there got beds so I slept on the floor. Well, not necessarily the older in age kids, but the ones who've been there longest.

I slept on my side, which hurt almost as bad as sleeping on my back. I shivered with hunger and cold. I suddenly felt something draped over me and heard something hard fall next to my head. I looked up to find a blanket over my torso and a piece of bread next to me. I turned around to find a boy around my age, maybe a year older, walking back to his empty bed.

I sat up and looked down at the roll. My stomach growled and a wave of nausea rolled over me. Without a second thought I slammed the bread into my mouth and chewed it savagely.

I was about to take a second bite but I suddenly heard a hungry voice mutter, "Food!" A sudden wave of children threw themselves on me. I screamed and pulled the blanket over me, which didn't help. I felt the bread being pulled relentlessly out of my grasps and I cried out. However they didn't seem to care. I didn't want to but I began to cry, pulling the blanket up over me in sadness and defeat.

Suddenly I heard a voice cry out, "Stop! Stop, stop, stop!" I looked up to find the boy who'd given me the bread in the first place. He stood in front of me, his back to me. The other kids who were fighting for my bread however didn't stop their brawl.

They didn't stop until a rough voice called out, "Shut up and stand at attention!" With that everyone got up and stood in two straight lines. I got up and stood in the left one.

Standing in the doorway was Headmaster. We never called him by his real name, which I heard was Mr. Morison, just Headmaster. He was a large, robust man with dark olive skin and black hair. He held a long thin whip that hung by his thigh. He walked up and down the row staring into our eyes however we didn't meet them.

Then the fifth time he walked by me he kicked the now grubby piece of bread over to me. When he had his back turned I bent over and grabbed it. However when I stood up again I found Headmaster smirking in front of me. He then snatched the bread out of my hand and threw it on the ground. "Bend over and pick it up!" He said slapping the whip against his thigh. I gulped and bent over not grabbing the bread. I knew he was going to whip me. Stealing food wasn't good, unless you wanted ten good lashings. A single tear rolled down my face, ready for the pain I was about to feel.

I looked up slightly to find the boy who'd given me the bread in the first place. He looked appalled, like he couldn't believe I wasn't ratting him out. I held my breath, waiting for the whip to come crashing down. However it never came. "Wait, please stop!" I looked up again to find the boy pleading with Headmaster. "I brought the bread down here, I gave it to her. Whip me, punish me!"

We all stared in disbelief at him. "Tobias, sit down," Headmaster growled, "This girl didn't tell me it was you so it's obvious she wants the punishment much more then you do." With that he brought the whip up and cracked against my back. I gasped in pain and clenched my fists. Again and again I gasped, and again and again the pain filled me.

Finally the whip rested in Headmasters hands. I shook with pain and fell, kneeling, on the ground. Headmaster laughed and walked away. "Oh I almost forgot," he said and walked around so he was in front of me. "Here," and with that he dropped a small bottle of liquid by my knees. "Have a nice night."

And with that he walked out of the room. As he left however he slammed the door with a deafening CRASH. As if that were a signal everyone scattered to their beds. I knew I wouldn't be able to move without crying so I stayed still. Finally, I was able to move into a sitting position. I let a few tears fall down my face as I reached for the small hip flask Headmaster had dropped. I was about to take a sip from it when a pair of legs appeared in front of me. "I wouldn't drink that if I was you," the boy said. It was the boy who'd given me the bread, the boy who'd tried to take the whipping for me. The boy called Tobias.

"Why?" I asked weakly.

"Cause it's probably the worst ale he has. Here, I've got some gin under my pillow." With that he walked over to his bed and pulled a large bottle out from under his pillow. I began to stand up but quickly sat back down. It was too painful.

"Umm, could you bring it over here?" I asked sheepishly. He smiled and carried the bottle over to me.

"So, before this takes full affect, you want to tell me your name?" He asked sitting next to me.

"My name's Jesse," I answered.

"What about your last name?" He asked, sliding a little closer to me.

"I don't have one, or at least I don't know it," I said, resenting my parents for never telling me. "What about you?"

"Well, my real name is Tobias Raggs. However everyone calls me Toby," he said.

I smiled, glad he was friendly. "So, are your parents alive?" He asked, hitting the subject I wanted so desperately to avoid.

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked down. "My parents… gave me up. They gave me up when I was born. I was sent to an orphanage after that. Then it…closed down. And I was sent here."

He nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry. We've both had it rough. I've been here since I was born." With that he handed me the bottle. "Here, drink it. It'll make you feel better, and it'll help you sleep. Just one piece of advice, when you fall asleep, stay asleep. I wouldn't want you seeing what happens in the shadows."

With those words he walked back over to his bed. I took the bottle and drank from it. The gin had a weird taste. It was dry with a somewhat bitter taste. However I started feeling sleepy almost immediately. I wrapped the bottle in my arms and feel asleep.

That was the first time I fell for him, that was the first time I fell for Toby.

Now as he lay on his stomach moaning in pain I fell again. I turned over so he, and no one else, would see the pain I felt. But the pain wasn't like a whipping or hunger. It was a pain deep in my heart. It was a longing. I loved him so much I couldn't bare it.

I eventually turned over when I heard retching noises coming from his bed. Running over to him I grabbed the water basing from the mantle over the small fireplace. "Here we are," I whispered as the remains of his meager dinner fell into the bucket.

Finally the retching fell to coughing and the coughing turned to silence. He looked up at me. I smiled weakly down at him. "Someday," he wheezed, "I'll get out of this place." I nodded in agreement.

"Here," he said sliding over to make room for me in the bed. I pulled my blanket over us and grabbed his hand under the blanket. "This is a hell," he whispered, "but who says there aren't angels in hell." And as squeezed my hand I knew he was talking about me.

All in all, with Toby by my side my life wasn't a total terror. Until about a year, that is, after that night, when my life fell apart, in more ways then one.


	2. An angelic departure

I woke to the shifting of the mattress as Toby woke. We'd been sharing a bed for the past few weeks so that we'd both be warm and comfortable. "Toby, what?" I asked as he pulled the blanket off me. He laughed as I pulled myself into at ball against the cold of our basement dormitory.

"Rise and shine," he said pulling on his boots. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I wore a simple white, or was once white, dress with a brown apron. After pulling on my own boots I, still half asleep, followed Toby up the stairs to the small dining room. We all sat around the table waiting for Headmaster. He slept in, so sometimes we sat around the long table in the stuffy room for hours. There was about sixty of us, ranging from little Lilly, who was six, to Daniel, who was 18.

We weren't allowed to sleep at the table and Headmaster made sure of it. He had a couple of helpers that hung around the workhouse with us. They were always watching us but never spoke to us. We all called them "the helpers" behind their backs. As we all sat around the table, they stood around the perimeter of the dining room and started whipping anyone who dozed off. I leaned against Toby's shoulder as we waited. The suns beams grew longer and longer down the long oak table.

I groaned with hunger and fatigue. "I'm so hungry and tired," I moaned.

He patted my shoulder and held me closer. "Just think," He whispered, "the longer we stay in here, the less work we have to do." I sighed as we heard the local church ring their church bell, signaling eleven in the morning. I closed my eyes letting the darkness of my eyelids calm my aching stomach and tired eyes.

I woke to a sharp pain in my head and upper back. I found myself on the floor with Headmaster whipping his whip near my head. "You…dare…sleep!" he yelled at me. I gasped and sat up, throwing my arms over my face.

"Headmaster, please! It was my fault, please!" Toby yelled standing over me.

"How was it your fault?" headmaster asked resting his whip at his side.

Toby took a breath and finally said, "I kept her up. See, we sleep in the same bed and…" However before he could finish the whip cracked harshly on the floor.

"Why are you sleeping with her? What reason do you…" however he didn't finish. "Oh," he said a look of cruel understanding passing over his face, "You're in love! How dare you fall in love? I don't want any of you," he said turning around to face everyone, "to be getting close to anyone. This is not a place of love! This is a place of work and discipline. If I find out anyone of you are sleeping with another, I will whip you so hard you won't know what hit you."

With that he stalked out of the room. However he stopped in the doorway and said, "And since some of you are too tired to wait for me, you are too tired to eat too. Go change into your work clothes and go to your jobs." With that he slammed the door and left us in our hungry tired misery.

As we all trudged down the stairs to the bed chamber the girls and boys glared in my direction. I squeezed Toby's hand looked down in shame. "It's okay," he whispered as two younger girls' stared fiercely at me.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs we all stopped because sitting directly across the room from us was Abigail and Daniel. Daniel sat on the floor pulling his charcoal black working boots onto his feet. Lying on the bed was his girlfriend, Abigail. They also slept together but there was a rumor that they had actually "done it." And the fact that Abigail asked for thirds every meal, threw up continuously at work, and, had seemed to be getting larger by the day gave us a clue.

When we got closer I heard Abigail saying, "…miss you. I can't believe you would give me the bed. If it weren't for her we could sleep together every night." As she said the last words she glowered at me.

"Honey," Daniel said, getting down on his knee, "When the Hell-master realizes you're…with child, he'll kick you out. I'll find a way to escape, and we can finally get married." With that he stood up and they shared a passionate kiss. While they were locked together Toby and I walked over to our former bed.

After he pulled on his own boots, Toby pulled one of the pillows and blankets over to the floor. "I'm sure going to miss sleeping in here," he said sighing. I gaped at him.

"You're giving me the bed?" I asked astonished. He looked surprised.

"Of course I am. You need it. You're so fragile," he said smiling, running his hands through my hair. I glared playfully at him.

Suddenly, a whistle hissed down the stairs. "Come on, you lot! Get up here; you've got work to do!" I rolled my eyes and followed Toby up the stairs.

We all walked in rows up the stairs to the work room. The boys were on the left side and the girls were on the right. We all made sacks out of burlap and the older kids delivered them. Some of the elder children have told us about times before they made the sacks. They've been here for so long, I felt bad for them. Of course it was better here than the alternative. Sometimes a shopkeeper who needed cheap labor would come by and take a boy or girl away. Headmaster called it "adoption."

I thought of this as I sat down and frowned. However I quickly got into a rhythm so I let my mind wander. I let it wander to Toby.

Some of the girls thought he looked like a rat but I thought he was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen. With his dark hair and pale skin; his quick beady dark eyes and strong shoulders, he was so attractive.

I smiled to myself and looked down at my work. We worked for most of the day, and then had lunch around twelve, or when Headmaster told us it was time for lunch.

As I slowly sewed the burlap together I couldn't help but think of my parents. I couldn't help but wonder if my mum looked anything like me. Dark brown stringy hair, pale skin and dark eyes. I didn't think of my family too much. Feelings of hate boiled up inside me when I did. How dare they leave me! I frowned as I finished my third bag and began my fourth.

I looked over at Toby as I did. He had his head bent over his work and I smiled. What did I do to deserve a guy like him? He was smart, courageous, fun loving and he could sing. It was true he could only sing one tune but he was pretty good at putting pretty much any words he wanted to it.

Sometimes when I couldn't sleep he'd sing to me. That was when I felt the safest in this place. It was when I felt happiness. It was when I knew someone cared for me.

I smiled when I thought of that time, almost not hearing the bell telling us it was time to go to dinner. Almost.

I met up with Toby at dinner and we both ate dinner in silence. We rarely talked during dinner, it meant less time for eating. We were given rolls and meat to eat. The bread was on the edge of being moldy and perfect, and the meat was on the edge of rotten and nice. It was pretty much a free for all when it came to portions. We of course were also given vegetables but they were always gross.

Once we had eaten everything we were sent downstairs to bed. The church bell told us it was 10 o'clock at night. My hands ached from sewing and my neck hurt from leaning over my work all day. Luckily my stomach was somewhat full so I knew sleep wouldn't be a problem tonight.

However I wasn't worried about my sleep. I was worried about Toby's sleep. As I sat down on the bed and took of my shoes I couldn't help but sigh.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked, hearing me.

"It'll be so cold and lonely in bed without you," I said sadly. Toby stood up and embraced me.

"I'll only be a few footsteps away," he whispered into my hair. I smiled and we kissed.

I then lay down in my bed and pulled the blanket around me. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard voices upstairs. One was Headmasters and the other was defiantly Italian. I only caught a few words of their conversation. "Need work… boy…strong….good…price…." I then heard Headmaster say, "go downstairs and get him."

I sat up slightly and looked at the door. Most of the kids were awake and looking at the door like me. Four helpers came downstairs and walked across the room. _No,_ I thought as they came closer and closer. _Oh, please no!_

However, they didn't hear my thoughts of protest. They pulled Toby out of his little makeshift bed and to his feet. "No!" I shouted and ran at them but a helper held me back. The other two helpers each grabbed one of Toby's arms and started dragging him upstairs.

"Let go of me!" Toby screamed kicking at their legs but hitting wall. The other two helpers pushed me back on my bed threatening to pull their whips out. I stayed in the bed and nodded tears falling down my face. The helpers then walked away.

When their backs were turned I jumped up and sprinted past them. They tried to whip me but I dodged and they missed. I ran up the stairs and found Toby standing in the hallway, looking at the floor. Standing in front of him was Headmaster and an Italian man. He had ear length black hair that was curled. He also had a thin black mustache to match. He wore blue elegant clothing. Headmaster then shook hands with him and the man then put a hand on Toby's shoulder, I couldn't help but catch the tough grip he had on Toby. "Time to go, boy," he said in a thick Italian accent. Toby nodded, not looking at him.

"No!" I yelled and ran down the hall.

"Jesse, no!" Toby said, but hugged me anyway.

"Please Headmaster, have mercy, don't make him leave," I begged.

"Morrison what is the meaning of this?" The Italian man exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Signor Pirelli," Headmaster said a tight edge to his voice, "it will be addressed. Jesse, go downstairs. Now!" I stood my ground. "Jesse!" Headmaster growled.

"Oh let them say goodbye, I don't care," Signor Pirelli said.

eaHeH Headmaster looked like he was going to protest but before he could Toby took my hand and dragged me down the hall, out of earshot. "Please Toby, don't leave," I begged tears falling down my face.

"I'm so sorry," he said wiping my tears away.

"Don't leave," I asked again, even though I knew he couldn't.

"I can't," he said, which just made me cry harder. "Hey, hey, hey," he said in a soothing voice. He then untied a string from around his neck and placed it in my hand. "My mum left this with me. Take it and my heart will always be with you." I looked at it and found a beautiful flower carved out of wood. "Her name was Rose, that's all I know," Toby finished.

I took the necklace and put around my neck. Toby then pulled me closer and we kissed.

"We don't have all night," Headmaster called. Toby glared at him and walked over to him.

As Signor Pirelli walked out with Toby in his over firm grip, Toby turned and called back, "I love you, Jesse. Always remember!"

I nodded and called, "I will. I love you too." And with that the doors slammed shut, cutting off me and my angel.


	3. The Angel returns

**2 years later**

For two years…I fell into a kind of stupor that consisted of 3 things: Eat, sleep, and work. I didn't think and I didn't talk. I just went about my business.

I had to tell myself what to do. I had to think to myself, _you will get up,_ in the morning. I had to think, _you will eat, you will work, _and sometimes this was the hardest, _you will sleep. _

The winter was the toughest part of the year. We couldn't deliver anything so if any disease was contracted inside the workhouse, there was a huge chance everyone would catch it. And they did. It was a simple fever and a hacking cough but it was painful none the less. I caught it too but less so then the others since I didn't spend time around anyone anymore. They all seemed to have forgiven me about the whole, sleep by yourself, thing, but they still steered clear of me.

Every night I would clutch the rose in my fist and make a wish. It was a wish that I knew would never come true but I wished it none the less.

It was like being underwater. I'd only been under water twice. Once when a health inspector scheduled a visit here and Headmaster made us all take baths. The 2nd time was when Elena, one of the elder girls, was ill. I had to deliver burlap sacks to sailors on the dock. I took a wrong step and well you can figure out the rest. Luckily it wasn't that deep so I wouldn't drown.

Anyway, it was like being underwater. It was like I was in another dimension, another world. I barely heard anything either and anything I did hear sounded like it was in a different language. I saw everything but I didn't react. I didn't react to anything.

The only thing I did react to was when one boy found documents about our past. I found out my full name was Jesse Lovett. I was actually pretty happy about finding out my last name. This way I was that much closer to finding the people who ruined my life and hurt me. But that was pretty much it.

I didn't react when Headmaster teased me about losing…him. I didn't react when Abigail had her baby and Headmaster kicked her out and nearly killed Daniel when he protested. I didn't react when our work began to double but our food and rest didn't.

I barely reacted to whipping anymore. I just cried silent tears. Silent tears that would join others when I cried myself to sleep that night. Like every night….for two years.

I had been at the workhouse for a total of 8 years. Even though I was only 14 (4 years younger than the eldest kids there) I was at the workhouse as long as them. Therefore I was allowed to help the older kids deliver sacks. My route was in the market square.

I had only just started when…it happened. It started out as just a normal day. I woke up and, in my sort of trance, and washed my face with dirty water. I then got dressed and walked upstairs. I didn't think about how I didn't have shoulder to lean on anymore. No, that ship had sailed a year and a half ago.

After breakfast I gathered my bags and a small money pouch and headed out. It was early March so it was still cold. I shivered and my teeth chattered. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked into the market. The market square was full of small shops and stands. I began going around to each shop, asking if they needed my bags. I wasn't very persuasive but if they needed my bags they bought them even if I didn't have a catchy gimmick.

I had gone to about three stores when I found one of the only stores that you could actually walk into. It was the bakery. I walked in, the smell of baking bread and warmth of the ovens embracing me. I smiled, my first smile in a long time, and walked up to the counter. An old-ish man came up to the counter. He had grayish hair and smile lines all over his face. He was round around the belly and face. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," I said looking around.

"Do you need something?" He asked his tone warm and comforting.

_More then you know,_ I thought, but nodded slightly. However my face must've told him something different.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking over the counter at me, his voice calm with concern.

A lot of people had asked me that over the years and I'd always answered "sure" or "yah." I'm not sure what it was, maybe it was his kindness or his voice, but something inside me totally snapped. I dropped my sacks and money pouch and fell to the ground, tears falling down my face. "No, no I'm not," I cried, pathetically. I felt the man's hands place themselves on my shoulder.

"What's wrong is there something I could do?" He asked worried.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself. "My angel," I muttered, shuddering, "my angels gone." I remembered doing this month's ago. Right after…he left I would break down like this, muttering those five words, over and over and over again.

"What? Your angel? Is it your mum? Have you lost your mum, sweetie?"

_Yah right, what does he think I am, seven? And my mum? Seriously? My mum is everything but, _I thought, still muttering, "My angel, my angel's gone."

It was then when it happened. A young woman came walking through the door, causing me to hear a distant, faint drumming. "What the hell's that?" The shopkeeper asked the woman.

"Just some product advertisement," the woman said. As she closed the door I heard it. A small voice. A beautiful voice. His voice.

"Wow," the man said, propping the door open and peering out, "what a voice. Who is that?"

I stood up and walked over to the door, standing in the doorway and said two single words. "My angel."

The platform was large, covered in signs that read, Adolf Pirelli, and, Pirelli's Magical Elixir. A crowd surrounded it, watching a young boy sing, advertising a hair growth elixir.

I walked, sort of in a trance, towards Toby. He looked horrible. He was skinnier and gaunter. His skin was paler and he looked hard and beaten. All of a sudden, he pulled off his hat and long golden locks fell from his head. I gasped at them. It was a wig, I could tell. He had had dark hair, not horrible fake yellow hair.

As he sang I was lost in his voice. He sang about how his fake hair was a miracle due to Pirellis Miracle Elixir which grew his hair that long. I couldn't help but smile. His voice was so smooth, even when he sang about such a lie. I was completely encased in his voice when suddenly a different voice appeared. It was deeper, rougher (however not an inch less lovely) and came from the crowd.

"Pardon me ma'am what's that awful stench?" He asked. I peered over everyone to find a man standing near the middle of the group. He had dark, messy hair with a single white streak running through it. He had dark eyes and pale skin. He wore a long work jacket and a stood next to a woman. I couldn't see her well from as far away as I was, but could still tell it was a woman.

"Are we standing near an open trench?" The woman answered, as a man near them opened a bottle Toby had passed around. A look of annoyance and worry passed over Toby's face.

"Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, anything will slick, sir, soon sprouts curls," Toby sung, trying to get people's attention back on him. As I saw him sing his next line ("Try Pirelli's  
when they see how thick, sir, you can have your pick, sir, of the girls!") a look of pain crossed quickly over his eyes. I knew he was thinking about me. He was missing me, and he loved me.

As he said this, I could see the man smell the bottle and look it over. "Oh great," I muttered.

"Wanna buy a bottle misses?" Toby asked a nearby lady, handing her a bottle.

Suddenly the man interrupted again. "What is this?" He asked the woman.

"What is this?" The woman replied taking the bottle.

"Smells like piss," the man declared. I gasped and through my hand over my mouth. How could he say that?

"Smells like, eww," the woman said next, smelling the bottle. "Wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear," she told a nearby man.

As she said this the man said, "Looks like piss. This is piss, piss with ink."

"Let Pirellis activate your roots sir," Toby exclaimed, desperate now.

"Keep it off your boots sir, eats right through," the man said. The crowd began to mutter at the small yell fest that was going on.

"Yes get Pirelli's, a use bottle of it, ladies seem to love it…" Toby yelled.

"Flies do too," the woman retorted.

I began to hate this woman. No, not began, I did hate her. Any woman worth her woman hood could tell this child had been beaten and hurt, and sympathize. Well, not her. I couldn't even see her but I knew, no matter what, I would despise her. No Matter What!

All of a sudden, a new voice joined theirs. It was Signor Pirelli's voice. He stormed out from behind the curtains that hid the back of the platform. A fire of rage rose from my core. He had stolen Toby from me. I began walking to the other side of the platform. It was very slow going, since the crowd was so thick.

However I soon stopped when I heard the man's voice. I had been absentmindedly been listening to Signor Pirelli and had heard him ask the crowd who'd thought his elixir was piss. The man had answered him.

"I do," he said, looking down. _Coward,_ I thought but then again he had spoken up. "I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirellis Elixir and I say to you that it is nothing but an errant fraud, concocted from piss and ink."

I kept pushing through the crowd. Luckily they were so involved with the Mr. Sweeney Todd and Signor Pirelli they didn't yell at me. They just gave me hard looks.

"Furthermore- 'Signor'- I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank!" Sweeney declared. People in the audience gasped at this wager. I kept walking. I watched Toby as he stood on the far side of the stage. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I had missed him so much. I had missed his wonderful eyes.

As I stared into his black pits of wonderfulness, even though they didn't stare back, the two men began to have a contest to see who could do shave the closest shave. I stopped and stared open mouthed as Signor Pirelli stropped his razor on a strip of leather, hitting Toby's knuckles, not even caring. I guessed Toby had to have endured treatment like this for years. My heart squeezed with pain.

I had still been walking as I watched Toby so I wasn't looking where I was going. I bumped into something and was shocked to see the woman standing right in front of me. She had long dark brown stringy hair, pale skin and dark eyes. She wore a black dress and a black hat perched on top her locks. "Watch where you're going, child," she spat at me. Gasping I hurried along, quickly glaring back. I didn't know why but I knew that woman. I had a feeling I'd seen her before, or met her. Of course that was impossible since I'd barely been let out of the workhouse before today.

I kept walking however, desperate to reach Toby. As the men showed their skill with razors Toby stood by the side obediently. I suddenly began to ran, franticly and terrified. If I didn't reach Toby soon he would disappear from me again. I then unexpectedly tripped, falling flat on my face. Well, I would've if Toby hadn't caught me. I gasped and was breathing heavily, but it wasn't from my fall, it was being in the arms of Toby. "Toby," I whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

"J-Jesse?" He said, shock clouding his face.

"Hey," I gasped, laughing slightly. Toby began breathing fast and rapidly, a smiled breaking out over his face.

"Jesse!" He practically screamed. He then pulled me closer, kissing me right on the lips. Once we broke away, we hugged for what seemed like hours. I could feel him crying into my shoulder as I cried in his.

Too soon I heard the Beadle say, "The winner is Todd." Toby stepped away, and started towards the stage.

"Meet me on the other side of the stage in five minutes," he whispered, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and let go of his hand, clutching my rose. I then walked over to the other side of the stage.

As Toby got back onto the stage I saw Pirelli hand Sweeney five pounds. Then, without warning, Pirelli turned and slapped Toby, kicking him behind the curtain. I gasped and squeezed the rose harder breathing hard in terror. I watched Sweeney Todd gather his things without even a second glance over at Toby. I quickly walked in front of the stage, hiding behind a crate listening to Todd speak to the woman. "I do hate to see a poor boy treated like that," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Todd?" An eager customer said, approaching him. "Do you have an establishment of your own?"

The woman jumped on him like a hawk, placing Sweeney's coat over Sweeney. "He certainly does. Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor – above my meat pie shop. Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium."

I gasped and stared down on the ground, gulping, suddenly feeling really nauseous. After a minute Toby appeared, nursing a black eye. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to me.

I stared deep into his eyes. "Toby…" I said shocked, "…I just saw my mum."


	4. nightmares by night, day dreams by day

Toby told me he stayed with Pirelli in a near bye inn and was usually sent out to do Pirelli's bidding everyday so we'd meet again tomorrow. We kissed and said goodbye and I'd gone about my business.

It wasn't until that night, after supper, that everything really sank in. I was standing in front of my bed in my small, slim nightgown. I clutched my rose and then turned and sat down on the bed, staring blankly in front of me. The Headmaster was making his nightly rounds making sure everyone was as miserable as possible. He eventually came to me. "Jesse?" He said, looking at me. I didn't look at him. "Aww, you've got to get over him, love," he said. I looked up at him showing no emotion. I couldn't let him know I'd found Toby. He'd figure out a way to ruin it. He laughed then and walked away.

I frowned and lied down on my bed. I wasn't use to sleep coming easy because I usually spent hours thinking of Toby. However, minutes after I lied down, I was dead to the world.

That night, I had the worst nightmare I ever had, and I've had some bad ones. However, this one was…unspeakable. I was walking around an old street. I subconsciously knew it was Fleet Street. I kept walking until I reached a corner. The sign of the corner street store said Ms. Lovett's meat pies. A long line of men wound around the side of the store and I saw them walking up to a barber shop above the pie shop. I watched one man go in but nearly ten minutes later he still didn't come back out. I figured it a weird dream thing so I turned away from it.

I then saw a young boy walk into the pie shop. He was limping and hurt badly. I followed him and saw him nearly collapse on the floor. Then, Ms. Lovett came rushing over. I don't know if my dream Ms. Lovett and the real Ms. Lovett look alike (since I only caught a glimpse today) but if they do, I sadly see the family resemblance. Her hair is the same stringy brown as mine and her build is a lot like mine as well. Anyway, as she helped the nearly unconscious boy up, I had a sickly realization. The boy was Toby! I rushed forward but they didn't see me or hear me. Ms. Lovett helped him down stairs.

I followed and found a nearly empty room with only a large oven in it. Ms. Lovett and Toby slowly limped over to it. "No," I screamed. "Don't!" But they didn't hear me. Ms. Lovett slowly opened the large door, blinding me for a second. But then Ms. Lovett hefted Toby up and dropped him…into…the…fire! I screamed bloody murder. I turned but couldn't help but watch. My tears ran down my face. I clawed at my face and hair. "NO, NO PLEASE! STOP IT, SAVE HIM," I shrieked. Then Ms. Lovett turned to me. I ran at her but before I could reach her I hit an invisible wall. I ran at it again; mad with my fear and terror. However this time the wall hit me with a crack like a whip. I heard more talking and yelling but all I cared about was getting to the horrible bitch that had burned my love.

Then, without warning or a sign, I blinked and was lying on the floor. I was so confused and scared. I turned over to find Headmaster standing over me with a whip poised in his hand. Almost everyone in the workhouse was crowded around me. That's when I realized what had happened. I had been screaming and Headmaster had pushed me out of the bed, trying to wake me. He then had whipped me when I didn't wake up. I know registered the pain in my back. I sucked in a sob-like breathe. "Go to bed!" Headmaster yelled. Everyone scattered. I slowly stood up, the images of Toby…burning in front of my face. I then fell onto my bed, silent tears racking my mind and my body. I spent the rest of the night, terrified of sleep and weary of consciousness. Finally, the sun came climbing over the city and I rose with it.

Toby had told me he would meet me outside the bakery where I'd first heard him. I quickly sold my bags but when I reached it he was already there. "Hey stranger," he said embracing me. As I lips met, I couldn't help but remember my dream. Tears began to slide down my face. "What? What's wrong?" He asked nervously, his hands at my waist. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I told him but he knew better.

"Come on, Jesse," he said, his voice sweet like honey trying to pull out the sour response. I shook my head.

"Please, don't make me…" but before I could finish he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Don't worry, you don't have to." He smiled and stared into my eyes. I fell deep into his dark black eyes and smiled.

"I love you," I said.

He laughed. "Likewise," he said and with that, he took my hand and led me down the street like we were simple couple on walk.

We walked for what seemed like days. He didn't bring up my mother or my dream, thankfully. We talked about things that came to our minds. He told me how he had seen the country side and how he would one day show it to me. I told him how Headmaster was treating the younger kid's harsher than normal and he clenched his fist. "One day, I'll get you out of there. I told you I would escape and I did and know it's your turn."

I shook my head. "I've seen how bad Pirelli treats you. Your fortunes haven't improved much." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

Eventually we reached nearly the edge of town and we turned back. By the time we had reached town square, where we'd started, it was nearly dark. "I need to go; Pirelli needs me to make supper," he told me hastily. I sighed and hugged him. He pulled me in close, his heart beating next to mine. He then kissed me, letting his lips linger on mine. Finally he let go, walking off into the dark. I watched him until I couldn't see him and then walked back to my home, not looking forward to the night ahead.

I lied on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, forcing myself to stay awake. I rolled around, begging myself not to fall asleep.

However, before I knew it, I was asleep. I didn't realize it at first but when I did, I didn't want to leave. All my dream was was Toby.

Toby and I walking around town, Toby and I walking along the countryside, like he promised. We looked so happy.

I watched us for hours in my dream. Before I knew it I heard a small voice telling me to get up. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the workhouse. My dream hadn't been a nightmare.

Giggling with happiness, I quickly got dressed and went upstairs. I knew what I had to do. If I spent time with Toby my dreams would be safe.

Armed with my new information, I quickly ate my breakfast and hurried to get to work; the sooner I finished, the sooner I'd see Toby.

For the next couple of weeks, Toby and I spent every second we could spare, together. HE would ask how the workhouse is and I would lie and say, "Fine."

I would ask how Pirelli's been treating him and he'll lie and say, "Fine."

I was so happy. My dreams were free and simple; sometimes I didn't even have any. I wished every night for my life to remain right here, forever. For about two months, it did. I was content. It didn't last however. It couldn't last.


	5. too close for comfort

Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next installment. Also, near the end, it branches off into third person omniscient, when it says Downstairs. I tried to avoid this but in the end, it wouldn't work. Enjoy and please review. You guys rock!

That night, we stayed out later than normal. Toby had "borrowed" some money from a guy and we'd gone to a local pub. I was amazed by how good this ale was compared to the kind Headmaster gave us.

After that, a little lightheaded, we walked across the dark square. "Hungry?" Toby asked. I nodded slightly. He took my hand and began to pull me towards a brightly lit outdoor area. As my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness I realized where I was.

"No!" I said planting my feet.

Toby rolled his eyes. "Come on, I went here the other day with Pirelli. The pies are actually really good and she won't even notice you. She probably doesn't even remember you." I sighed and let him pull me towards the shop. I didn't want to feel bad about his last comment but it did sting. To be here, in the same building as my mother, and to know she doesn't even remember me. I bit my lip but followed Toby into the line.

A few minutes after we'd been seated she came over to us. "What'll it be?" As Toby ordered for us I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked like a taller, slightly darker of what I thought myself to look like. She had a skinny, pale figure with a large chest. Her dark eyes ran over us and if she saw any similarities between me and herself, she didn't show it. My hair hung limply, the gnarled tangles unbrushed and unkempt while her hair was pretty, all curled up and fancy. However, they were both the same color; dark red, almost brown.

Toby quickly ordered some pies and Ms. Lovett was off. "Oh god," Toby breathed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "I didn't realize how identical you look. Did her husband even do anything?" I smiled at his comment. Suddenly, Ms. Lovett was back with our order. I took my fork and carefully dug into the pastry. As I did, I couldn't help but gasp. I looked up at Toby who smiled. "Amazing aren't they?" He asked. I nodded, gobbling up the juicy, smooth delicacy.

"These are the most amazing pies in the world!" I cried. Toby shook his head though his mouth full with his pie.

"Not in the whole world. I had some pies in France that rivaled these slightly. However, these are the best pies in London." I nodded, finishing my pie quickly. As Toby finished his, we heard the town hall bell chime the hour. "Eleven!" Toby cried standing up. "I needed to be home an hour ago!"

"Will you be okay?" I asked, seeing the look of fear on his face.

"Yah, sure," he said, tossing down his remaining coins. He roughly kissed me on the cheek and said, "Meet me at the docks tomorrow morning." With that he sprinted away.

I smiled at his retreating figure, got up and looked back at my mother, who was hurriedly cleaning a nearby table. Mixed emotions ran through me and I turned away, wrapping my arms around me as I slowly made my way back to the workhouse.

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I thought back to last night, smiling at how we'd laughed and for a few minutes, I'd actually felt normal. It had actually felt like a normal date. I fingered the beautiful rose and closed my eyes, wondering if Toby was thinking about me right now too. "Oy, you lot, get up!" Rolling my eyes, I climbed out of bed to the Helpers yells.

I ate my breakfast quickly and then gathered my bags. I ran from store to store, dropping off the bags. Toby hadn't specified the time he would meet me but I wanted to be there early.

Once I'd gotten rid of the sacks, I ran to the docks. I slid down the small muddy, sandy hill so I sat by the water's edge, underneath a dock where a large ship called _Bountiful. _As I waited for Toby I overheard a conversation between a teen and an older man. I couldn't help but smile when the boy raved over a girl he'd seen looking out of the asylum window. _There you go son,_ I thought, _you first love and she's insane._ Giggling at my thought, I ran my fingers around the foamy water.

I looked up the town hall clock, which I could just see above the roof tops. It was already eleven in the morning. I started biting my nails nervously. _Where is he?_ I thought, terrified. He couldn't have fallen into the path of a carriage on the way home could he? Or been too drunk to find his way home? No, that was stupid; he was totally sober when he left last night.

I was about to go looking for him when I heard it. A small grunting and gasping came from the crest of the hill. I turned, wiping my hands on my shirt. I saw a small figure, limping and nearly falling. "No, god, no!" I cried, clamoring up the incline. As I reached him, Toby fell into the mud, unconscious. I gasped and pulled him up. "What happened?" I muttered, looking him over. He wore an over sized jacket over his shirt. It was ripped up and bloody, thin and made of rough of material. His back was red and bloody from lashings. His arms were rubbed raw from who knew what. I turned him over and couldn't help but cry out. His left eye was black and swollen and his cheeks were unnaturally red. He had a few cuts on his forehead and his neck. His pants were short and his feet were bloody, freezing and bare.

I pulled him down to the water's edge. I pulled the coat off and dipped it into the water and wiped the blood of his back. However, as I did I knew he needed actual help. I had no idea how to help him. Tears ran down my eyes and I wrapped the coat around his torso. I sat and racked my brain, trying to think of anyone who could him.

Only one person came to mind but I shook my head. No, I was not taking Toby to my mother. _But he needs help, _I thought terrified.

Toby suddenly stirred. "Jesse…" he nearly whispered.

"Yes sweetie, yes I'm here," I said, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Jess, I lied. It wasn't fine at Pirelli's. I'm…so…sorry…" he then trailed off, his voice small and shaky.

"Toby! No, stay with me!" I cried holding his chest to mine. However he was still breathing, so I still had a shimmer of hope. I pulled his arm over me and began to drag him towards my mother, hoping, praying she could help him.

Now, I know what some of you are thinking. Doesn't she realize this is her dream? Isn't she worried she's just dragging Toby to his death? Well, yes, I did realize this. But I knew she was Toby's only hope. I also knew from the second I entered that shop to the second I left, Toby would never leave my sight.

Once I'd reached the shop, I hesitated for a second. What if she can't heal him? What if she does kill him?

However, I knew if Toby's cuts weren't bandaged soon they would definitely get infected.

Summoning up my courage I pushed the door open. Ms. Lovett looked up from the vegetable she was cutting. She gasped, "A customer!"

I shook my head and pulled Toby in. "No!"

"Oh." She then sauntered over to him. I couldn't help but stare at her. This was my mother. My mother, who I'd cursed, needed and subconsciously loved. "What happened to him?" She asked a disgusted tone in her voice.

"Lashings I think but I'm not sure," I told her, stroking Toby's cheek.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" She asked bending down and looking him over.

"Save him…please!" I begged.

"Do what? Sorry, sweet, I'm a baker not a nurse. Besides, he's in a bad shape. Now, get out he'll contaminate my cooking area."

I shook my head in denial. "Please, Ms. Lovett, you have to help him."

"Out," she said, standing up.

"Ms. Lovett…!" I cried.

"Out!" She nearly yelled. "He's going to get bugs and disease and who knows what else all over my clean workspace."

Tears overflowed from my eyes. "NO! Please! He's lived in a workhouse all his life! He's poor and beaten, but he works hard and is really very sweet! Please, please!" I begged and pleaded, terrified she' couldn't save him.

She bent down and wrapped her arms around me. I elbowed her softly, pushing her away. She looked at me, then at Toby. "Fine," she said, standing up. "Drag him in there; I'll fix him up for ya." I stared up at her.

"Really?"

She nodded, wiping her hands on her dress. "Yah, if you'll get our straight afterwards. Besides, I've seen him around town with Mr. Pirelli. No boy should be treated like that."

I smiled. "Thank you ma'am. Thank you."

She rolled her eyes. "Just get him in there." I nodded and pulled Toby in the other room. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Jesse," I told her dragging Toby into the small sitting room. A nice large chair and a small couch occupied most of the space, along with a large bureau.

"Leave him on the floor love; I don't want to get blood on my nice chair." I nodded, leaving him the floor. Ms. Lovett left then returned with a small box. Opening it, she pulled out a little bottle of gel.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A simple lotion. It should help prevent the cuts from getting infected."

"Wow," I muttered. "What else do you have?"

"Just some more of my simple lotions and potions. Start a fire to warm up his feet."

I did, however, ten minutes later his feet were still freezing. "We need a stronger flame. Follow me." I pulled unconscious Toby up and pulled him with me behind Ms. Lovett.

We walked deeper and deeper into her shop. She eventually led me down a dark flight of stairs. I followed her down and when I reached the bottom I gasped. Standing before me was a straight from my dream. It was a dark room, empty, save a large black oven- the golden flames sending shadows dancing on the walls. I watched Ms. Lovett walk forward and drag the door open with a squeak.

Even from where I stood, a good 20 feet away, I could feel the heat on my face. I clutched Toby's body to mine and pulled him closer. "Here we are," Ms. Lovett said pulling Toby's shirt off. The cuts and lashes seemed worse in the firelight. As she massaged the lotion into his skin I stared around the bake house. It was eerily quiet.

Ms. Lovett finished lotioning Toby and bandaged up his feet. Finally she turned him over and gasped. "Was his face always like this?" I nodded confused. "What! What's wrong?"

"His neck is infected…this looks horribly like…never mind." All of sudden, we heard heavy footsteps above us. Ms. Lovett stood up frantically. "Come, we need to get more bandages and cream." Nearly pulling me along with her, we both went upstairs. I told myself it was okay since Toby wasn't alone with her. We stood upstairs, Ms. Lovett searching her stores for whatever she was looking for. I heard a squeak come from near bye but I didn't pay much attention to it. Ms. Lovett, however, jumped. "Damn plumbing," she muttered. Suddenly she swung the cabinet door outward, hitting me hard on the head. I gasped. _What! Where did that come from? _ However, I fell back hitting my head on the floor, knocking me out hard.

Downstairs

Sweeney came downstairs, expecting to see the man he'd just shaved dead on the ground. However, the first thing he saw was a boy probably fourteen or fifteen lying on the floor. "The hell?" He muttered. In the morning, he usually cooked the meat while Ms. Lovett made the crusts but normally she had stripped the bodies already. He walked forward and saw the boy's neck, cut and bloody, infected as well. "This looks like my work," he muttered, still confused. The boy suddenly began to stir slightly. Todd decided to kill the boy, his ragged clothes proving he wouldn't be missed, so he walked upstairs and closed the door with a small squeak.

Ms. Lovett heard it and gasped. Mr. Todd! She quickly took care of the girl. Jesse couldn't know what Mr. Todd was doing. He would be caught and then they'd never had a future together. As she heard the thud of Jesses head on the floor, she felt an unusual sense of remorse. She quickly shook if off and ran to the door. She wasn't sure why she wanted to save the boy. She told herself the boy would be missed by Jesse and it would ruin the business, but she knew in her heard that was a lie. She couldn't bare Jesse face if the boy died. Jesse would be heartbroken and for some reason, she couldn't cause that.

She found the door locked and rammed her whole body against it. "Mr. Todd, open up! Sweeney, Sweeney please! Don't kill him! BEN! Benjamin, I beg you please! Open the door!" Nellie wasn't sure what caused her to use Sweeney's real name but the second she did, she regretted it.

Mr. Todd opened the door to find Ms. Lovett, frazzled and distressed. "Did you kill him?" She asked hastily.

"How did you know about him?" HE inquired. With that, the whole story fell out. Hearing it, Sweeney clenched his fists. He pulled her down the stairs and into the bake house. "You can't be so careless! She'll be very suspicious now. And why, in God's name, did you use my old name?" He felt his rage and fear mix uncomfortably within him. If she couldn't be trusted…what if someone heard…kill Ms. Lovett? No, he couldn't kill the only person who somewhat understood him. Besides, he couldn't bake pies, he was far too busy.

Ms. Lovett ran over to the boy relieved to find him still breathing. "Thank God!"

"GET OUT!" Sweeney yelled. Gasping, she pulled the small boy over her shoulder and carried him upstairs, where Jesse stirred slightly.


	6. Death of Pirelli and some other stuff

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I think next chapter is the best but this one has a lot of the events of the movie. I'm not sure if I got some of the lines right but we can only try. Hope you enjoy. Happy New Year. P.S. it's my anniversary tonight! I love my boyfriend.

I woke, my head aching, to a warm touch on my cheek. My eyes fluttered open to find Toby, conscious, stroking it with his right hand. His left hand was wrapped tightly around his middle. I looked around and found us both outside Ms. Lovett's shop on the cold, hard cobble stone street.

I slowly sat up, trying to remember what had happened. That's when I remembered. "God, I hate her," I muttered.

"What happened?" Toby asked, gingerly feeling his black eye and feet.

"Don't you remember?" I asked, worried.

"I recall coming home late… Pirelli was drunk…he got…mad," Toby said in nearly a whisper. "He kicked me…lashed me and hit me. He threw me out on the street, nothing but the clothes I was wearing. He did throw his coat out but it's thin. I couldn't sleep. I tried to walk to the workhouse, maybe find you. I couldn't make it. My feet were freezing, my hands were freezing. I ended up collapsing in some alley, praying no one would find me…" he paused, then said, barely audible, "…a small part of me wished something would find me. Maybe they'd take me someplace warm, or maybe they'd put me out of my misery."

I gasped and clutched his hand, terrified by the thought. "How'd you make it to the docks? Do you remember that part?"

He nodded. "I dozed on and off but eventually woke up to the sun rising. I knew I had to reach you, to see you before I died."

"You weren't going to die!" I told him.

"It felt like it," he said, looking down. "I slowly made my way there. I remember talking to you, falling and then…nothing." He stared into my eyes and I into his. He thought I was gonna lose him. He was willing to use up all his strength to see me. I leaned in and kissed him.

Suddenly, a voice rose above us. We looked up, breaking off of each other. Ms. Lovett stood above us, a look of apology and hurry on her face. "Finally, you two are awake. I'm sorry I threw you out. Mr. Todd doesn't like people in the back room. Business thing, if ya know what I mean. How ya feeling, son?" She knelt down and looked Toby over.

"Better, my back stings but my feet are warm and my eye isn't very tender. Thank you," he told her.

"I'm glad, this girl really cares for you and it would've been quit and upset if you didn't pull through," she said, smiling. I blushed.

From inside the shop, a deep voice yelled. "Ms. Lovett, take care of the... uh, costumer will you?"

Ms. Lovett sighed and stood up. "That's my cue. You better scurry along; it's nearly lunch time." It was true so I helped pull Toby to his feet and he leaned on me. The color suddenly drained from his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yah, I'm just a little…woozy." He suddenly pitched forward.

"Toby!" I nearly shouted, slowing his fall. He ended up sitting on the ground gulping and blinking rapidly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He insisted, pushing my hand away as I tried to comfort him. "Let's just get you back to the workhouse and me to Pirelli's before noon."

"No! Toby you can't go back there!" I cried, clenching his arm.

"Where else can I go?" He had a point. But I couldn't just let him go back to a place where he was hurt and abused. "Jesse, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"What about last night?" I asked him.

"That was a mistake, and it won't happen again," he insisted. I was still skeptical though. "If Pirelli ever gets that drunk again, I swear I'll spend the night somewhere else!" That made me feel better.

Fine," I said, relieved. With that I pulled him up and helped him limp forward.

Around half an hour later we reached the small caravan home of Pirelli and Toby. "You better go," he told me.

"You promise you'll be okay?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes and hugged me. "I'll be fine. Just meet me at our normal place tomorrow." He then kissed me and walked toward the small box like house.

I turned and walked away, praying with all my might he would be on time.

He was on time, thank God. He was early, in fact. "Toby!" I cried, running forward. I was about to hug him when suddenly, he pushed me back.

"Jess, I have to talk to you!" His voice was frantic and his eyes were wide with terror.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Not here," said Toby, worried. He pulled down the street into a small alley way. He pulled us into an alcove between large columns. As a shadow fell over us, he pulled off his small overcoat and put it around me. As he did I was happy to see that at least he seemed to be better than he was yesterday, physically. However, he still looked shaken to the core and was breathing heavily.

"Toby! What is the matter?" I demanded annoyed and scared.

"Jesse, calm down. It's a long story," with that he took a deep breath and began. "Yesterday when I got back, Pirelli told me he needed to go somewhere. He said he'd just realized something that needed addressing right away. He seemed to be totally oblivious to last night and had slept out his hangover. So, minutes after I got back, he led me out again back to your mother's shop."

"Ms. Lovett," I interrupted.

"She is your mother, Jesse, you can't deny that."

"Well you don't have to call her that," I pointed out.

"She did save my life," he argued. He had a point, but…

"If your mother or father suddenly appeared, the people who gave you up, mind you, would you openly call them as such?" He saw my point so he surrendered the argument.

"Fine, he led me back to Ms. Lovett's shop. Anyway, we had our image to uphold so he made me where the old wig. Once we got to the shop, Ms. Lovett was walking down from a room above her shop. 'Signora, is Mr. Todd at home?' he asked.

"'Plying his trade upstairs,' she told him. Then she looked at me. Despite my wig it was obvious she recognized me. However, luckily she didn't call me out. 'You wouldn't mind if I gave him a nice juicy meat pie, would you?' she asked Pirelli.

"'Yes, yes, whatever you like,' Pirelli answered. He then walked up the stairs to what must be Mr. Todd's shop.

'Back again, I see. You couldn't stay away, could you,' she said. Once we got into the shop I pulled off my wig and she handed me some pies. They were amazing, as usual. I quickly ate them. 'Like to see a man with a healthy appetite. Reminds me of my dear Albert, like to gorge himself to bloatation, he did.' Of course, that caused me to nearly choke on my pie. I was kind of right, you look like nothing like your father. He's large and really ugly. Must've married him for his money.

"Suddenly, I heard this thumping and bumping from upstairs. Your mo- I mean, Ms. Lovett tried to muffle the noise but I heard it. 'So, we didn't get to learn about each other that much the other day. How did you end up with that dreadful Eyetalian and that sweet girl of yours?'"

"Really, she said that?" I interrupted amazed.

Toby smiled and laughed. "Yup, every word. So I said, 'Pirelli got me from the workhouse, where I met Jesse. I didn't really want to leave the workhouse; I didn't want to leave Jesse. However, Pirelli really didn't give a choice.' That's when I remembered. 'Oh, God! He's got an appointment with his tailor-,' I ran out the door and up the stairs, knowing he would whip me if he was late. I ran into the small shop above Ms. Lovett's. Mr. Todd stood pouring himself some tea. I recognized him from the day in the square months before but up close he was much more intimidating, scary even.

"'Signor Pirelli has been called away. You better run after him,' he told me. Believe me I wanted nothing more. He had this air about him that terrified me. However, I knew Pirelli would lash me hard if I wasn't here when he came back. I sat down on a nearby chest and told Mr. Todd this. He paused for a moment. 'So, Ms. Lovett gave you a pie, did she?' I didn't know what he was on about but I nodded. 'You know,' he continued, 'why don't you tell Ms. Lovett I said to give you a nice big tot of gin?" This got my attention, of course, so I ran downstairs, eager to get some gin.

"I ran downstairs and told Ms. Lovett what Mr. Todd had told me. I quickly gulped up the stuff but slowed when Ms. Lovett went upstairs. I left my empty glass on the table and quickly skirted after her, wondering what was going on. From the look on Ms. Lovett's face it was obvious something was out of sorts. I sat against the door, listening to the two talk. 'How long till Pirelli gets back?' Ms. Lovett asked.

"'He won't be back?' Todd said. There were a few moments of silence, except for a footsteps and a gasp.

'You're barking mad! Killing a man who down you no harm!'" I gasped, and stared at Toby.

"Mr. Todd…killed him?" I couldn't fathom this.

"Yes, I'm not sure how but he did. But that's not the worst of it. After she said that, there was some more mumbling I couldn't quite make out. Suddenly, Mr. Todd nearly shouted, 'Send him up!" I knew they were talking about me. 'Remember the one that go away? We can't make that mistake again!' His voice was so tense it terrified. They kept arguing. He was going to kill me but Ms. Lovett convinced him otherwise. That's when I ran and found you." Toby let out an exhausted breath. He still looked terrified and shaken. I stood up and hugged him, trying to hide my own fear of his death.

"Okay," I told him, sucking in a shaky breath, running my hands through his hair, "This is what we'll do. We'll figure out a place for you to stay…maybe at the workhouse, maybe someplace else."

"No," Toby interrupted. I stared at him. "I'll stay with your m- Ms. Lovett. I'm sure she'll take me in." I was sure she would too. She would take care of him and anywhere would be better than going back the workhouse. Headmaster definitely wouldn't take kindly to him being back. Finally, I smiled and nodded.

"That'll be good." I hugged him and we both stood up. "What do you think he meant when he said "the one that got away"?"

Toby shrugged. "Who knows? I'll just steer clear of him and everything will be fine. Why don't you get going, it's getting late." I looked around and realized he was right. As he had told his story time had passed quickly. It was approaching mid afternoon, seeing as we met near nine in the morning.

"I better get back too. They might be getting suspicious." I nodded and embraced him. I kissed him, pulling him closer than necessary but the idea of someone killing him was still rattling in my brain. However, he eventually pulled away. "I'll meet you in the square tomorrow at nine," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

With that, he ran off down the street toward mo-Ms. Lovett's shop. I smiled and began walking back to the workhouse.

It didn't take long to reach it. I walked into the shop and down to the dormitory. I stood in front of my bed, fingering the necklace without anyone seeing. Suddenly, I heard Headmaster's voice near my back. "Hello Jesse," he said in his slippery tone of his. However, not even he could ruin my mood.

"Hello Headmaster," I said in an almost too cheery voice.

"Umm, Jesse, I just want to know one thing," his voice was uncomfortably close; I could feel his breathe on my neck. His fingers closed tightly on my shoulder. "Whose overcoat is this?"


	7. The Devils Deed

I felt his hand crack against my cheek again and again. I must've screamed, I must've. Unsurprising, no one helped. The second I had realized my mistake he swung me around and began to slap me, punch me and push me against the wall. "Where is he! Tell me, where is he?" He screamed at me. His breath screamed of alcohol. "Tell more or I'll swear I'll kill both you and him!"

Tears ran down my face, stinging my already raw skin. He suddenly pushed me hard against the wall, knocking the breath out of me. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath, terrified. Through my tear flooded eyes I saw some of the girls and boys watching us and then some using their good sense and running. Finally, I was able to form words. "What…what will you do…t-to him if I-I…tell you?" He stared at me and a sickly smile ran through his lips.

"Well, let's look at his crimes," he began, grabbing my arm and flinging me onto my bed, my head hitting the bed frame. I gasped but leaned against, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. "He ran away from his rightful owner…," he began, putting emphasis on "rightful."

"That's not true!" I retorted but he swung out his hand. I dodged his hit in fear.

"He also distracted what was rightfully mine!" He pulled me closer to him, till his face was inches from mine.

"Which would be?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

He then pulled up the corners of his mouth and hissed, "You!" With that shot his hand at me.

"No!" I screamed and buried my head in the bed. However, without hesitation he yanked me by my hair onto the floor. Tears continued falling as he yanked me across the floor by my tangled brown hair. "No, please! Stop!" I screamed with all my might. I tried to reaching up to weaken his grip on my scalp but all he did was pull harder. He dragged me up the wooden stairs, causing me to hit my head multiple times. My voice gave out near the top, leaving me whimpering and lying limply behind him.

He then dragged me farther and farther upstairs. _He's taking me to his room! _ I gasped and began bucking around. "Please, don't. I'll do anything!" I begged and screamed, terror writhing through me. I'd heard stories about girls who'd gone into his room; stories that kept me up at night when I was younger and never wanted to remember.

I clenched my eyes tight as we stopped in front of a door. Between my sobs I heard a key enter a lock and click it open. Headmaster suddenly yanked me to my feet and threw me onto the floor. My eyes flew open to find myself in a small room. A single window looked out on to the square. The room was nearly empty except for a few crates in the corners. This definitely wasn't his room. "Wh-what is this place?" I asked, cringing at how weak my voice sounded.

"None of your concern," Headmaster hissed. "Just enjoy it. Get a good night sleep. It may be your last." With that he slammed the door, locking it behind him.

I curled up, my arms wrapped around my legs. I figured I should start balling my eyes out but nothing came. I gulped back my terror and stood up. I slowly walked across the room, my arms wrapped around myself. I stared out of the small window, watching the small crescent moon rise slowly in the sky. Around what I judged to be midnight, I sunk to the floor clutching my necklace and fell asleep.

I woke, unaware of where I was. That's when I remembered. I shot up and ran to the window. It was nearly dawn. All of sudden, I heard the lock turn and the door swung open. Headmaster stood in front of me, fresh as a spring daisy. I gasped and backed up. "Now, let's try this one more time. Where is Tobias?" I stared at him, silent. He smiled and stalked toward me, his whip hitting his thigh. I gulped and leaned against the wall. He put one hand against it and leaned in towards me. "Tell me."

"He…we…usually…" I began, terrified about my answer. However, he obviously wasn't waiting for me to stutter out my answer.

"Tell! Me! Now!" He screamed.

With every word, he shot his whip at my back, at my front, anywhere he could reach really. I screamed and fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable; blood was already flowing from injuries. I fell to the ground as he hit me three more times. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Stop! Please!" I begged, clawing at the floor.

I heard his merciless laugh above me through my sobs. "I knew I'd break you." Eventually, he grew tired of my tears. "Tell me, girl. Where is he?"

As I thought about my answer, I realized how unfaithful I was. Toby wouldn't have told him. Toby would've would die for me. He would've just laid there. Maybe screaming, maybe crying, I wasn't sure, but he definitely wouldn't have revealed any secrets of mine. Suddenly, I heard the whip crack again, sending me screaming and shaking in pain. _I'm so sorry Toby._

"The meat pie shop! He works there! A man there killed Pirelli! I'm supposed to meet him today!" I screamed, tears from my pain and from my guilt flowing down my face. I wasn't sure why I didn't reveal it was my mother's shop. Maybe to keep her safe or maybe I just didn't feel like it. The latter would be my normal answer but due to my latest encounters with her, my feelings toward her were very confusing.

"When?" He yelled, holding the whip up threateningly.

"Nine! Nine in the morning in the marketplace," I confessed, terrified he'd whip me again. Headmaster leaned down and smiled.

"Now was that so hard?" With that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

"Wait!" I said without thinking. "Why does this matter? Why do you want him back so bad?"

Headmaster sighed and leaned against the door. "Look at this way, the more children I have the more money I have. Every child makes a big difference, especially with the prices being raised and raised. Besides, next month, around ten more boys are coming in from the Withering Wing Orphanage."

"H-…how do you know that?" I asked him.

"Who do you think bankrupts them?" He laughed and jutted his head out the doorway. "Come on, let's go."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's nearly nine. Time to go meet Toby." I gulped and walked over to him. All of sudden I felt a hard, cold piece of metal hit my back. "If you run, I'll shoot," he whispered maliciously. That's when I realized it was a small shot gun. I bit my lip and walked forward my eyes staring straight ahead.

It took minutes to reach the marketplace. I saw Toby but didn't meet his eyes. I didn't want him to see the fear behind them. He didn't see me though. I normally walked by the docks, in case any of Headmaster's spies were watching me, so he was waiting for me to enter from the east end of the square. His back was turned the whole time. Headmaster didn't see him either. I watched Toby out of the corner of my eye profusely until we reached my mother's shop.

"You know I'm going to kill Toby after this, right?" Headmaster asked, whispering into my ear.

I gasped and shook with fear. "No!" I began but he cut me off with a brief jab to the side. I stared up, terrified at the sign above the door. Headmaster would know what my last name was, wouldn't he? What would he do if he realized this was my mother's shop? _Oh God!_ I suddenly thought, turning my head slightly. _What would Headmaster do when Toby wasn't even here?_ I bit my lip, my heart racing.

However, instead of steering me to the front, he pushed me around the side, up the stairs on the outside of the shop. When he reached the top, my confusion threatened to boil over. He opened the door without knocking and yelled, in a very commanding voice, "Mr. Todd, I have costumer for you!"

A man suddenly appeared from the shadows. Before I could get a good look at him he said in a thick, deep voice, "Knock him out. I want to talk to you." Before I could react, I felt the hard gun hit my skull and sending me falling to the ground, unconscious.

I woke up on a large bed in a simple bed room. It took me a second to remember where I was. I sat up quickly. Suddenly, I heard laughing in the corner. I turned and found Headmaster, standing in the shadows, chuckling at me. He stepped out, taking off his jacket. "So you actually were telling me the truth?" He hissed, slowly walking toward me. When I didn't answer, he continued. "Mr. Todd told me Tobias actually does work here. Nice technique, working for mother of the girl you love." When he saw my shocked expression he laughed. "Yes, I know Ms. Lovett is your mother. I had a nice chat with her and Mr. Todd. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Mr. Todd almost killed your sweet little Toby yesterday."

"Mr. Todd!" I gasped realizing. Mr. Todd had insulted Toby in the square all those months ago. Mr. Todd, the man I'd barely seen in the shadows. He was going to kill me, like he killed Pirelli. I groped at my necklace, terrified.

"You know him, do you?" Headmaster asked in that sickly sweet tone of his. "Well, I had right little chat with him while you were…napping. I'm not sure if you're aware of this either, but your mother is quite smitten with him. I'm not sure if he sees it, but she is definitely in love. Hmm, wait until she finds out the man she loves killed her one and only daughter. I wonder how he'll appeal to her then." I gasped and scooted across the bed, as Headmaster began walking closer and closer.

"How do you know he's a murderer?" I asked intrigued, trying to keep him talking.

"Oh, well, a few weeks ago I was getting quite bushy so I decided to get a shave. I got great review from some of my friends so I decided to come here. Little did I know Mr. Todd was planning my murder. We had just started. I leaned back, closed my eyes and felt him lather the cream onto my face. Suddenly, however, I opened my eyes to find the razor inches from my jugular. I jumped up, terrified, like any man would be. I called him on it so we struck a deal. If I kept quiet about his business, he would dispose of anyone I brought to him."

I gulped, realizing he meant me. This made what Toby heard about "the one that got away" make sense. "So, before I send you in to get…a haircut, I need just a little payment for your time spent in my establishment."

"What?" I asked, terrified. He laughed slightly and pulled off his vest, leaving only a grimy undershirt.

"You know what I mean, Jesse," he said sitting on the bed. I got up and backed up against the wall.

I shook my head. "No, you can't…you can't do this," I nearly whispered, staring at him.

"Why not," he asked, pulling off one boot and then the other. "I've done it to plenty before you. You obviously heard the stories of the lucky young ladies who have been invited into my room by the way you were screaming last night. Take…Abigail for example." I gasped and doubled over, holding the wall for support.

Abigail's baby! The sweet little boy I'd seen for three minutes before Headmaster had kicked them both out two days after the birth. The baby had seemed so innocent with his bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair like Abigail's. He couldn't possibly Headmaster's child.

"But…but," I began but was interrupted by Headmaster cackled with mockery and sarcasm.

"What? What confused you? Please, I must know."

"I heard them," I whispered, embarrassed by the fact. It was true; I had been up crying over Toby one night when I heard Abigail moaning and groaning. I looked over but turned away quickly when I saw them. I had fallen asleep quickly after that, with some help from the ale I had snuck in with me. I had always thought that had been when the child was conceived. But I was wrong.

"Right, I forgot about that. About a week before I had pulled Abigail out of bed and up to my room. I did the deed, her screaming the whole time. I'm surprised Daniel didn't hear. Anyway, I guess she felt guilty about having done it with me and not him so she did it with him. Great way to cover up my exploit, I might add. She knows of course and will live with the guilt all her life. Unless of course, she tells Daniel about it, but I doubt she will."

"How did you know he'd look like Abigail and not you?" I asked.

"I didn't," he said simply. "It was a gamble. And I won."

Tears began to fall as he said this. I stomped my foot and nearly screamed. "How can you be so okay with this? She was only sixteen! She was innocent and you took that away from her! You are sick in ever definition of the word! You absolute bastard!" As I caught my breath, the last word hung in the air.

Headmaster stared at me for around thirty seconds before smiling and standing up. I gulped and stared straight ahead as he walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and threw me onto the bed. I yelped and stared at him, petrified with horror. "You know what's coming next don't you?"

Before I could answer, he threw himself at me. The details were horrible, scarring me for life with fear. "No! Please, please! Oh God! Stop! Please stop!" I screamed as he pulled my dress, pushing himself inside me. The pain was unbearable, nearly causing me to black out. "Oh, oh please! I'll do anything! STOP!" I begged desperately, groping at anything to free myself. Despite my screaming and pain filled brain I could still hear him. He moaned and groaned, chuckled even. Hot tears ran down my face as he pulled my dress completely off my body. He touched my sides, getting horribly close to my breasts. He was pushing harder and harder. "NO! Please, please! Oh God, God! Please!" He rounded on hand on my butt and one on my breast, desperate to pull me on me harder and harder. I screamed a wordless, ongoing shriek of absolute agony. No whippings, no heartbreak could compare to this. I screamed again bloodcurdling and agony filled. "Stop please, make it stop!" I begged to no one in particular.

It felt like years, years spent in pain and terror, so it felt very dreamlike when I felt him being pulled off me. As he left me, he raked his nails on my face, sending deep red lines down my cheek. I fell to the ground, my naked body racked in sobs and pain as I watched a man pull Headmaster to his feet. I had only seen the man from a distance or in shadows so I never was able to take in what I was taking in now.

He had a gaunt face. It was pale and long, with a large forehead. His hair was like a mane, tangled and unkempt. It was dark black with a single streak of white running down the back. He wore a simple brown vest and white shirt. His eyes were dark but now were filled with mixed emotions. Surprise at what he had just seen, anger at Headmaster for what he was doing, compassion for me, and embarrassment at my naked self. As he spoke, his voice rang out even though he meant it to be a whisper.

"Mr. Morrison, what were you doing?" Before Headmaster could reply, Mr. Todd pushed him against the wall. "You were raping her! How could you rape a little child, a little girl? My wife was killed through rape!"

Headmaster smiled and shook his head. "No she didn't," he said in a sickly tone. Mr. Todd punched him in the gut. Headmaster groaned and doubled over.

"How dare you pretend you know? You don't know! You bastard!" Mr. Todd eyes were filled with sadness, probably remembering his wife.

"I know what happened," Headmaster hissed. Mr. Todd was compelled.

He threw Headmaster against the wall, pulling out a straight razor. "Tell me," he whispered.

"You know Judge Turpin raped your lovely Lucy, close friend of mine he was. He and the Beadle decided to take in little Johanna. However, they soon grew antsy with the sideways looks they were getting. Lucy did poison herself, died soon after. They put Johanna in Foggs Asylum, been there so long the little beauty's actually gone round the bend." Mr. Todd stared at him, his eyes unseeing. "They ran soon after that. I'm not sure where they are." All of sudden, Mr. Todd flung his razor across Headmasters neck. Blood sprayed everything in sight, including me. Headmaster fell to the ground, groping and bleeding, his life draining out of him. When he was finally silent Mr. Todd threw him over his shoulder and left the room, closing the door after him.

Taking in the silence around me, I pulled my tattered and blood soaked dress around my blood soaked body and racked with sobs. I screamed with sadness for who knows how long. As I did, I wondered why I was crying. Was it an aftershock of Headmasters act against me? Happiness he was gone? Sadness for Mr. Todd's wife and child? I wasn't sure but I kept crying until I lay on the floor, dry and cracked, empty.

Eventually, Mr. Todd came back in. His eyes were red but he was well contained. "Are you okay?" He asked me, sitting down next to me. I'm not sure why but his act of compassion towards me sent new tears. They weren't as loud as the previous one, merely silent with the occasional sucking in of breath. He wrapped his arms rather stiffly around me and I cried into his blood stained lapel.

After a few minutes, he pulled me up. "Where did you come from love?" With that, I told him. I told him everything. I didn't tell him who my mother was but I did tell him about living in the workhouse and meeting Toby. I told him about Headmasters treatment to us. I told him how Toby left and how Toby heard him kill Pirelli the other day. He simply listened and sighed as I finished. "It'll be alright," he whispered, stroking my cheek. His touch was warm and gentle. I smiled slightly at his kindness. "Toby and Mrs. Lovett are downstairs. Slip your dress on and we'll go see them." I stood up, a little wobbly, but he steadied me. As I walked down the stairs I felt, for the first time in days, happy.


	8. Sweenet

As I walked down the stairs I heard Toby. My bare feet hit the wood floor with a 'thud' but I paused. "I need to find her! Let me go, bitch!" My mouth dropped hearing Toby curse so widely. Normally he barely cursed at all.

"You little…brat! If you aren't gonna help me you can't stay here!" I ran into the room. Toby stood before me, his fists clenched in fury and his face screwed up in anger. Mum was kneading dough furiously, glaring at Toby the whole time. However, when they saw me they tried to hide their anger.

"Jess!" Toby ran over to me embracing me. As he did, however, his front was covered in blood. "What the hell happened?" He asked, looking over my tattered, blood soaked dress.

I looked over at Sweeney, giving him a pleading look. He nodded and motioned for Toby and mum to talk to him privately. I stood there, watching, waiting for the reactions. It didn't take that long. After a few muttered explanations Toby looked over at, his face to mixed with emotions to read. "Jesse, is this true?" His voice broke slightly.

I looked down, embarrassed. I tried to say something but nothing came out. I only nodded. Toby's mouth dropped in horror. He ran to me and held me close, thick tears running down his face onto mine. "I'm so sorry, I should've seen my jacket," he gasped, gripping my arms. Suddenly, he stood up, anger radiating from him. "Where is that son of a bitch? I'm gonna get that bastard and send him back to hell where he belongs!"

"Already done…," Mr. Todd muttered, giving my mum a look. Toby saw this and saw the blood on my dress.

"Like Mr. Pirelli," he muttered and I nodded. We all stood in silence, unaware of what to do now.

"Well, we can't have the girl standing here soaked in blood," my mother said, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on, I'll draw a bath for the sweet heart. One of my old things will definitely fit you." She motioned to the stairs and began to walk towards them. I turned back to Toby and Mr. Todd and they both nodded. I bit my lip and smiled. I would tell her…I couldn't keep this a secret anymore.

My mother led me to a room across from the one…I had woken up in. It was a small bathroom with a grimy mirror and a washtub. The thing that dominated the room was a large, white claw foot tub. She filled it with water and began to leave. "You don't have to," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't mind if you stay while I take my bath. Besides, I've never used any of these things." I motioned toward the soap and shampoo sitting by the side of the bath. "I may need some help." My mother laughed and nodded.

"All right." With that, I pulled off my gross ragged dress and gave it to her. "Do you want me to mend it?"

I shook my head. "No! Burn it, please. I don't want to remember this day." She nodded and tossed it in the washtub.

"All right," she pressed on. She helped me into the tub; the sudsy water covered everything from my neck down. I rubbed my dirty, beaten body with a sponge and Ms. Lovett put some healing lotion on my cuts and lashing marks. When she was done she began to rub the shampoo into my scalp and combed it until pretty brown ringlets hung down my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

My mother smiled too, rubbing my shoulders. I knew it was now or never. "Ms. Lovett?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" She answered combing out the ends of my hair.

"Did you ever have any children?" I whispered.

Her face fell, her eyes closed in sadness. "Oh, sweetie," she sighed. "I had a son and a daughter. When I was younger I married a man named Albert. He was a sweet man, he was. We had a son together." My eyes widened. _A son? I have a brother?_ My mind was racing. "We had a little boy. Sweet thing, he was. His name was Mark."

"What happened to him?" I asked, worried.

Mum bit her lip and said, "Oh. When he was nearly twelve he ran away. I have no idea where he is." Tears began to fall from her eyes but she wiped them away. "I could've stopped it, but I didn't." She paused and I let her.

Then I pressed on. "What about the daughter?"

"Oh, well. A year after Mark ran away I had a daughter with Albert. He died soon after. We lived in a different place then. We lived in a tavern owned by Albert's old friend. The tavern didn't allow children. We were going to find somewhere else to live but Albert died and…I was left…penniless. I had to stay there…I had no choice. I gave the girl up, sent her to an orphanage." She dropped her head and began to sob.

I gulped and stared at her. "Ms. Lovett? When I was little…I grew up in an orphanage. The orphanage went bankrupt and I was sent to a workhouse." Mum looked at me but didn't say anything. I clenched my teeth and took her hands in mine. "Ms. Lovett…I am your daughter."

Silence followed my explanation. She stared at me and I stared back. She dropped my hands and stood up. "That's not okay, girl. Why are toying to me?" I stared at her and stood, wrapping a towel around me. "Get out!" She yelled.

I shook my head. "No, mum," she flinched at the word. "My name is Jesse Lovett. I am your daughter! Look at me!" She turned and slowly walked toward me. She pulled me over to the mirror and pulled my hair up to match hers.

"Oh my…" was all she said. She sunk to her knees and stared at me. "Jesse? My baby." She pulled me in close and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her, my remaining tears falling slowly down my cheeks. "Oh, sweetie…" she sighed, rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry. I've always loved you and I've missed you every day of my life."

I smiled and hugged her tighter. "I love you mum." She pushed me back so we were at arm's length. She then seemed to notice I was still soaking wet.

"Here, let's see if I can't get you something to wear." She eventually got an old dress of hers. It was a little long but fit me otherwise. Afterwards, we both stood in front of the mirror. I couldn't believe how similar we looked.

As she brushed my hair she asked, "Want me to do your hair like mine?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I think that would little to creepy." She agreed and left it in simple silky tassels. Finally, she was done and I went downstairs while she cleaned up. I reached the bottom and walked into the main room. Sweeney and Toby stood there and when I appeared they both gave me a questioning look. Without saying a word, I nodded and Toby smiled. He walked forward and hugged me.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered, kissing my forehead. It was getting toward supper time so Mum fixed us all a simple stew (free of meat, thank you). As we all sat around the table, an unsettling subject came up.

"So," Sweeney began, dabbing his mouth with his napkin, "what should we do now?"

"What do you mean, love?" Mum asked.

"Mr. Morrison had friends, followers, people who would notice his disappearance. They'll come looking here. He might've even told them. They would turn us in and get us killed in minutes." We all looked at each other. When no one spoke, he pushed back is nearly uneaten soup and crossed his arms. "We'll have to make a run for it. I don't know to where but I do know a train is leaving tomorrow at noon. We'll leave then. I suggest you start packing as soon as possible." With that, he swiftly stood and left the table.

A moment of silence passed between Mum, Toby and me. Finally, Mum smiled slightly and cleared both her and Sweeney's dishes. "Do you have anything to pack?" I asked him. He shook his head sheepishly. "Yah, me neither."

Truth was Sweeney and Mum had little they could pack. Sweeney packed everything into one over the shoulder sack. All that I could gather was in it were some clothes, his razor box, maybe a picture of his wife. He did have some old clothes, which he gave to Toby.

Eventually, we were all packed and ready to go. It was nearly eleven at night by then. I had been told the room I had been…in was Sweeney's room. It was still covered in blood and very undesirable. "I guess you and I could stay in my room and you men can sleep in the guest room," Ms. Lovett said to me. Toby cleared his throat and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"I am not sharing a room with…him!" Toby declared. "He's a murderer!"

"You weren't reluctant to sleep in the same building," I pointed out.

He paused slightly. "I thought I would be sleeping with you," he said sheepishly. We all looked at each for a second.

"It's okay with me," mum said, shrugging. I stared at her.

"Really?" I asked amazed.

"You slept together for a while in the workhouse didn't you?"

I laughed giddily and hugged Toby. "Thank you."

"Sweeney can sleep in my room, I'll crawl up on my good chair and you two can sleep in the guest room." We all nodded and went into the room of our choice.

Toby and I fell asleep nearly immediately. I woke around three in the morning to whispering from across the hall. I crawled out of bed and crouched by the door, peeking through the crack. Toby had woken as well and he crouched beside me as we looked into the next room. Mrs. Lovett stood in a somewhat skimpy nightgown and held a candle in her left hand. Her hair hung down her back. Sweeney sat in his bed, his pale chest gleaming in the candle light. "Mr. Todd," Mum was saying. "I need to speak to you, right now."

"Now, can't it wait?"

"No, it can't!" Mum said, sitting on his bed. Sweeney rolled his eyes but allowed her to sit. "Sweeney, I really need to tell you something." She paused and placed her hands on his. "Swe-Ben, ever since I met you, I've been interested in you. You're sweet, handsome and smart. I…I was in love with you. And when you got sent away I was afraid I'd never see you again. All those years, my feelings waned for you but…when you came back; I think I fell back in love with you. I love you Benjamin and I'm so sorry about your wife." Pause. "Please Ben, talk to me."

Sweeney stared at her in silence and fingered her hand in his larger one. Finally, he slowly scooted closer to her and stared into her eyes. "When I came back here, I dreamed of seeing Lucy and my little Johanna. But that didn't come true. You were the only friendly face I saw when I came back to London. This is hell, London is hell, but who says there can't be angels in hell." With that, he moved his head closer and met her lips with his. They kissed passionately on his bed and I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, a church bell far away signaled the hour. "I should be getting some sleep," mum muttered, backing off the bed.

"No," Sweeney said, pulling her back onto the bed. "Sleep here, with me."

"But Mr. Todd, the kids…"

"Won't hear a thing because there won't be anything to here. It'll be fine. Please."

Mum was reluctant, but eventually crawled in beside him. A second later, Sweeney whispered, "Nellie, I love you."

"Me too," mum whispered back. With that, Sweeney blew out the candle and Toby and I crawled back into our bed.

"Toby, I love you," I whispered into the darkness. He pushed a bit of my hair out of my face.

"Me too," he whispered back and with that we fell asleep.


	9. The Arrest

Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been a long wait. Hope you enjoy.

I woke to a soft touch on my forehead and soft whispering. I opened my eyes and found Mum standing over me, smiling. Her hair was braided and put up like normal. She wore a normal dress and I could see Toby gathering our bags behind her.

I slowly sat up and found the sun sprawling across my bed. "The train leaves in two hours," Mum told me, kissing me on the forehead. "Get dressed. I'll make your breakfast by the time you're ready." With that, she turned, flashed a smile at Toby and left.

I got out of bed and stood up. Toby was already dressed and had his bags all packed up. I walked across the room and pulled out one of my mother's old dresses from my bag. Toby smiled and turned around. I hurriedly pulled off my nightgown and pulled on the other dress. I turned Toby around and hugged him.

He squeezed me tight and rubbed his hand up and down my head. "It's almost over," he whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"Finally," I agreed. With that, we turned and walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

After a warm breakfast of porridge and hot chocolate, we all gathered our bags and prepared to leave. I pulled my bags down to the kitchen along with Toby. Sweeney and Mum were saying goodbye to the building one room at a time I guess. When they finally came down the stairs, Toby and I were long since ready to leave.

Toby and I walked out of the building and turned to find Sweeney and Mum staring into the front room. I looked at Toby and he rolled his eyes. I smiled and walked forward. Slowly, carefully, I slipped my hands into my mother's soft, small one and into Sweeney's large, rough one. Then, I pulled the hands I held together so Sweeney held Mum's. They looked at each other, mum with a look of embarrassment and Sweeney with a look of shock and confusion. However, eventually, both of their expressions softened and their grips tightened. I then turned and they followed me out.

We walked down the streets toward the train station. No one looked at us but I couldn't help but be jumpy. If anyone found out what we had done…I didn't want to think about it. The helpers are probably already suspicious. The sooner we got out of London, the better.

We reached the train station around eleven and Sweeney went to go get the tickets. Toby, mum and I sat on a nearby bench. Mum looked at me and I knew she needed to tell me something. "Jesse," she said, holding my hand. "When we get to wherever we're going we'll be okay…for a while. But Sweeney isn't going to give up until Judge Turpin is dead. He may stay with us for a month and then go off to search for him. I'm just warning you," she said looking deep into my eyes. "We aren't going to be a whole family. Not for a while, at least."

I nodded. "I know mum." With that, she smiled and dragged our bags over to Sweeney. Toby sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. After a moment I said, "I'm going to find Mark."

Toby looked at me and I stared back at him, a look of pure determination on my face. After a pause, he nodded. "I'm coming too." I smiled and kissed his forehead. As he pulled me into a hug, I saw two familiar shapes behind him.

"Toby," I hissed into his ear. "Helpers are here." He didn't turn but nodded. With that, I stood with Toby and walked over to where Sweeney and Mum were waiting for our tickets. Trying not to be too conspicuous, we whispered to my mum and Sweeney the situation. Their eyes flicked to the helpers and then back to us.

"Come on," Sweeney told us and we hurried along the rows of people, desperately trying to reach the train. If we could get on and stay there, we'd be safe and we'd get out of London. We could do it. We were almost there…

"THERE!" Someone shouted through the crowd.

"Run!" Sweeney screamed and grabbed Mum's hand. With that, Toby grabbed mine and we sprinted in opposite directions.

Jesse and Toby

I followed Toby as we ran with all our might down street after street. I sucked in painful breathe after painful breathe as Toby sprinted blindly down another alley way. Finally, we turned a sharp corner and ran into a small alcove, desperately trying to hide in the shadows.

Two men ran by us and, as we held our breath, they walked slowly down the alley and turned the corner. Around ten minutes after they were gone Toby let go of me and we stood still, catching our breath. Finally, Toby sighed and pointed back to the station. "Let's go, we can still make the train." I stared at him.

"We can't just go! What about mum and Sweeney?"

"What about them?"

"We can't just leave them. It's our fault they're getting chased in the first place."

Toby looked at me and put his hands on my arms. "Jess, it is not your fault that you were…you know what I mean."

"If I hadn't gone to see you that day, you wouldn't have given me your coat and he would've found out about us."

"If Pirelli hadn't taken me nothing would've happened at all." He did have a point. But I wasn't about to leave Mum and Sweeney.

"We can find them! We can save them."

"Why does this matter so much to you? A few months ago you didn't care about her…you cursed her even."

"That was before I knew she really cared about me and that we could be a family!" I yelled, not caring about who found us.

"You didn't care…before!"

"I care now!"

"But I don't!" Toby yelled back pushing me back a bit. We paused to catch our breath.

Finally, I ran my tongue over my lips and sighed. "So you don't care about the welfare of the man who saved me. Remember that, remember when the Headmaster raped me and Sweeney Todd saved me! Do you remember that! He raped me! But Sweeney Todd saved me…and now he might be killed." I was screaming now and crying. Toby let my words hang in the air and then walked closer and hugged me.

"Jesse," he whispered, holding me close, "I'm so sorry! I'm just…worried. Worried…no, I'm terrified. I'm terrified that they'll take you away from me. That they'll kill you and I'll end up alone, like I was those years I was with Pirelli. The thing is I never wanted to be the child of a family. I was never the child the child of a family and I'm not starting now! I want to have my own family! I want to have my own house! I don't want anyone else in my life…I don't want anything else! All I want is you! Jesse, I want you and only you." He held my hands and pulled me closer so our faces were inches apart. I was crying slightly and smiled.

"Toby," I said quietly, "I understand. I completely understand. But…I don't want to have my own family now. I want to have a mother…at least for a little while. And you can too."

He dropped his eyebrows and gave me a confused look. "Jesse…what?"

"We can find your mother too. And your father too if you want. We'll find your mum and dad. We'll find them and Mark too."

Toby smiled and pulled me in, kissing me on the lips. "Yes Jesse, yes. We can do it." He then twirled me and then pulled me back in for a hug. "We can find them, let's go." We turned to run, only to run into two burly men standing in front of us. One grabbed me and the other grabbed Toby.

I screamed and kicked, trying to loosen his grip but it was no use. Toby tried too but nothing happened. Terrified, we were dragged away to who knows where.

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett

Sweeney dragged Nellie down street after street, desperate to get away from the police. He held his one bag with an iron fist. It was the only bag he hadn't dropped but Nellie knew why. In it were his razors and Lucy's pictures. In that bag, was his old life and he wasn't giving that up.

They ran with all their might as three police men followed them. They sprinted around a hard corner and Sweeney pulled them into a small alcove. They held their breath as the three police men ran past them, not stopping to look. Once they were gone Sweeney finally let go of Mrs. Lovett's arm, unaware he was squeezing it.

"Let's go," he said, pulling her back the way they came. "We can still make the train."

"What, Sweeney we can't!" Nellie cried, pulling her hand out of his reach. "We can't leave Jesse. I can't leave my daughter."

"A few weeks ago you didn't even know she existed, much less was in London."

"True, but now I do. She's my daughter, Ben. I love her." He paused.

Finally, he shook his head. "We…can't."

"I'm not leaving her!" Nellie yelled and ran with all her might down the streets, desperate to find Toby and her daughter. However, as she ran around another corner, she ran straight into a burly looking police man. "Damn," she whispered as he pulled her in and swiftly clicked the handcuffs into place.

She bowed her head as the man walked her away. However, all of a sudden, I heard a yell come from behind her. She turned slightly to see Sweeney running toward them. However, before he could reach us, he was ambushed by another police man, who tackled him to the ground and handcuffed him.

"Nellie, I'm sorry," he yelled as the man who handcuffed me continued to walk me down the street. With that, the man pulled him up and walked us off to who knows where.


	10. the prison

I sat on the cold floor, bits of straw the only thing covering it. I curled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. A stray tear fell down my cheek but I didn't wipe it away. I was surprised I still had any tears left in my body. A single chain led from my right wrist to the wall.

I stared anxiously out the bars of the large cage. Toby was being held in front of the judge and he'd been there for nearly half an hour. They stated they'd give me the same sentence as Toby but this didn't calm me in the least. He'd been gone so long…what if they already had done something to him…torture him, or hanged him. I clenched my teeth at the thought, terrified.

Suddenly, the dark jail was illuminated. The doors shot open with a loud bang. I stood and rushed to the bars. My wrist hung out behind me, seeing that the chain wasn't long enough to reach the front of the cell. My eyes were wide with anticipation and fear. Toby could be led out of that room alive and well…or dead. I held my breath but it turned out I didn't need to.

Sweeney's dark boots were dragged across the straw strewn floor. Mum wasn't far behind; however, she was in much better shape than Sweeney. A man demanded I go to the back of the cell and then threw Todd and my mother in. Sweeney was nearly unconscious but mum was very much awake.

"Jess!" She cried, running over to me. "Are you okay? Why didn't you go to the train?"

"Oh mum," I whispered, embracing her. "You know I couldn't leave you." She smiled but then went to attend to Sweeney.

"Sweeney, Sweeney it's okay. We're safe. Jesse's here and it's all safe." She cooed, rubbing his forehead and pushing his hair out of face. He was stirring but his eyes were still closed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When we were on trial, I think he had a flashback or something. He started breathing really deeply and sweating. Something was wrong. It was when the sentencing happened when everything really went wrong. He was clenching the table in front of us so tight, his knuckles were turning white. Finally, I don't think he could handle it anymore, and he fell into a faint." I gasped and looked at his head, looking for any sign of a bruise or cut.

Finally, he began to come to. "Ne-Nellie?" He muttered, squinting his eyes open.

She smiled and brushed his face with the back of her hand. "It's all right. It's all right." She repeated. There was a moment of silence and then Sweeney sat up.

"Where's the boy?" He asked, looking around.

"Yes, dear. Where is Toby?" Mum inquired.

I stared down at the floor. "He's…still on trial." Sweeney and my mother exchanged a glance. It wasn't a good sign.

A few minutes later, a man came in with our dinner. He also chained mum and Sweeney to the wall, like me. We ate our dinner in silence. Suddenly, I realized something. "What was your sentence?" I asked quickly. They looked at each other and then back down to their food. "What was it?" I demanded.

Suddenly, Mum put her hands over her face and began to cry. Sweeney pulled her in close. They didn't need to say it. I knew what it was. A hanging. It was a hanging. They were to be hanged. And Toby and I would be hanged as well. What if Toby was already…? I grabbed my chest in horror. "No!" I gasped, sucking in a painful breath.

I walked closer to the wall and stood against it, fear coursing through my veins. Sweeney looked up and saw me. Patting mum's shoulder, he stood up and walked over to me. He then reached around and pulled me into his arms. I stood there for a few seconds, feeling confused and rather awkward. Until, I heard him whisper, "I'll do all I can to keep your pretty little neck out of that rope." I bit my lip to keep from gasping. I then wrapped my arms around my waist and squeezed hard, wishing to never let go.

As we embraced in the darkened cell, I once again saw the light shine through the dark. I shot out of Todd's arms and ran at the bars. The chain pulled at my wrist, causing the rough iron to pull at my skin. However, I didn't care, because through the doors came Toby. He held his head high, despite his black eye. He was led into our cage and chained the wall like the rest of us.

It was only until the door was closed once more then Toby and I ran to each other. He grabbed me and held me close. "What happened? What are they doing? Toby, please tell me!" He didn't let go or lessen his grip. I pushed him back. "Toby, damn you, tell me what our sentence is!" He stared into my eyes. The hardness and terror that shone behind them were words enough.

I cried into his shoulder, clutching his shirt. Sweeney stood up, after sitting to comfort Ms. Lovett once more, and stormed over to us. "No! They can't. How can they? On what grounds?"

Toby stared down and then gulped. "We knew. We knew about the murders and didn't report it." His voice shook.

"When?" I gasped, staring down at the ground.

Toby bit his lips and a tear fell down his face. "Tomorrow!" He cried and I gasped, covering my mouth in utter shock.

Sweeney stared straight ahead. "Damn it! Damn them! Those absolute utter bastards!" He cried, hitting the wall.

Mum stood and wiped her eyes. "Sweeney…" She muttered. He stopped and walked over to her. They embraced and, after a second, Mum put out her hand to me. I blinked, tears still falling and led Toby over to the pair. We joined their hug and then, after a moment, lowered our hug to the ground. We sat there as one unit; one family. We were all crying by now, terrified about our fate.

As we hugged, I stared off into space, my eyes wide open. What was going to happen to us? I didn't normally pray or do anything remotely close to it, but all I could think as we embraced was, _Please, God! Please don't let us die. Please… please…please._

* * *

Later that night I was lying awake, terror still racking my brain. Sweeney and my mother were talking quietly a corner of their own. Toby had been lying down, facing the wall, but now he stood and broke the silence by trudging over to me.

He looked at me. I looked over at him. "Toby," I whispered. He tried to smile but it didn't succeed in charming me like all his others did.

He finally sat next to me and pulled me in close. I pushed myself down on the ground so we laid side by side, his arms still around me. "Tell me a secret," he whispered, staring up at the ceiling, as if he could see the stars behind it.

I paused for a moment, but then said, "I want nothing more than to be alive tomorrow night."

He didn't say anything and then whispered, "I agree with that statement…as long as I'm with you." I gripped his hand tighter at his words.

I then said, "I loved you from the first second I saw you. When you gave me that bread." He laughed (laughed!) slightly and pulled me in even closer.

"I remember the day you arrived at the workhouse. You skin was dirty, your face blotchy with dirt. You wore a simple brown dress and no shoes. You looked so sad, so pitiful and yet…I couldn't help but find you pretty. And then you took the beating for me and I knew I just knew I loved you." As he spoke, I rolled over so I lay on top of him.

A tear fell down my face. "Toby…there is no other person I would rather spend my…my last hours with."

He smiled and we kissed…and kissed. Eventually, I rolled over and fell asleep, wrapped in the arm of the man I loved maybe for the last time.


	11. The hanging

That morning, I woke up to a sharp kick in my side. I gasped and held my hip bone as my eyes fluttered open. I found a prison guards leering over me, a nightstick clutched in his palm. Toby was awake and he threw his arms over me as protection. I closed my eyes, expecting the guard to knock him out. However, he didn't. All he did was wake up Sweeney and Mum and left the cell. And I knew why he left without the punishment. It wouldn't matter. By the end of the day we wouldn't be here.

With this thought, I sat up and Toby did the same. He looked at me, fear radiating off his face. I blinked and shook with fear. Toby grasped my arm and pulled in close. "Till the end," he whispered. A tear fell down my cheek but I wiped it away. I knew I couldn't start crying now. Not yet.

Sweeney and Mum stood and walked over to us. We all stood and hugged, like last night; however, I knew no one was crying. We didn't feel sad, just an empty feeling. A feeling that was only felt by those knowing their fate was coming. It was a strange feeling, knowing when you would die. Strange as in, terrifying.

Suddenly, the doors to our cell opened with a resounding creaking noise. We all looked over at the guards who motioned for us to come forward. We all untangled each other from our grips and let them unchain us. Then, in solemn silence, we walked forward to our death.

The sun shone brightly as we walked out of the prison. Normally, it would've been a beautiful day; a day I would've loved to spend walking around the city with Toby. But it was too late. We found the gallows standing before us and it took a second for us to realize where we were. The clock tower stood over us and I could make out the roof of the workhouse. We were in the market square, where I'd first seen Toby with Pirelli and where I'd first seen my mother. We were to be hanged here. I gulped and continued walking toward the large platform.

A large crowd was gathering around the square. From the way they glared at Sweeney I could tell they all knew victims of his razors. He knew it too. His gaze was lowered and his eyebrows were furrowed in sadness. We continued to walk forward, the crowd staring at us intently. A saw a few kids from the workhouse standing amongst the crowd. How could they watch this; some of them couldn't be older than seven or eight? I looked over at Toby but he was staring around the steadily growing crowd.

It was one girl that caught my eye. She stood around ten yards away from me. She had unnaturally blonde hair, tied back in tangled strands around her head. She wore a brown dress with a dark apron. Her feet were bare but she didn't seem to mind it. She was probably around twelve. Her electric gray eyes stared steadily at us. No, not us, I realized. Just me. Her piercing gaze was just on me. Her face was nearly emotionless but as we reached the base of the gallows, she broke out into a slight smile. I furrowed my stare and raised an eyebrow as if to stay, _what could you possibly be happy about?_

We were all pushed into a small coral like enclosure, like cattle. As we did, the crowd fell silent. The silence compressed us and was much worse than loud noise. As the people watching fell silent, I tried to find the girl in the crowd but I'd lost her. It was then I heard it. A small timid voice that I automatically knew was the girl's. "In…in h-honor," she stuttered, trying to get everyone's attention. A guard suddenly ran at her and the rest of the workhouse kids who were gathering behind her.

"No!" I heard me and Toby yell at the same time. I turned and saw a cold look on his face. "Let the girl talk!" He demanded. Everyone turned and stared at the guards who looked at each other.

Before they could make a decision, the girl's voice rang out even louder and surer of its self. "In honor of the savior who killed that son of bitch, bastard who led the workhouse," she yelled out, the boys and girls nodding behind her. "We want to thank you. Both of you! You killed the man who killed some of our own and left us bleeding and broken on the side of the road. Thank you." By the end, the rest of the workhouse kids had joined in her speech. Tears were now running down my cheeks. They were thankful. They were happy. I looked over at Toby and a tear was falling down his face. We nodded at the girl and her group in thanks.

By then, the guards had wrangled the crowd back into order. I felt myself be pushed farther into the pen, falling straight into mum. She gasped and held me close.

A man standing on the platform and began reading our crimes. These included: murder, secrecy, lies, murder, cannibalism, murder and, well, murder. As we listened shamefully, I felt mother kneel down and stare deep into my eyes. "Jesse, I know your scared and I'm sorry we've know each other for this short amount of time. Even though it was a short time, I'm so glad to know you and spend the short time together." A lump grew in my throat and I wrapped my arms around her neck, burrowing my head into her shoulder.

Suddenly, I heard the man yell, "Him first!" I shot up, terrified as I watched him motion to Sweeney. He stood up, his face completely emotionless. Mum grabbed him and he held her tight. "I love you, Nellie." A tear fell down his face, mixing with hers. The man cleared his throat impatiently. Toby and I glared at him but Sweeney finally let go of mum, who clutched his shirt sleeves until the last possible moments. As she did, however, it jerked him to the ground. He fell onto his hands and knees. I gasped and ran forward, only to see the guards pull him to his feet. He took only last look at Nellie and then stared straight ahead as he was placed on the trap door.

Toby held me as we watched the thick noose was placed around his neck. "Look away," Toby whispered, tightening his grip on my shoulder. "Please, just look away." I looked at him and nodded. I took one last look at Sweeney, who stared unseeingly at the crowd before him, and then closed my eyes.

It took seconds. I heard a sickening snap and a gasp and then a scream. I opened my eyes and looked at Toby. He shook his head and hugged me. We were breathing quickly and terrified. Mum was on the ground, her hands covering her eyes, her shoulders shaking with sobs. I knelt down beside her and hugged her, but I knew it wouldn't help.

I saw the guards pull something large and throw it over the other side of the platform. I flinched at the *thud* it made. "All right!" The hangman called down. "Who's next?" I looked at Toby but before we could say anything, mum stood her eyes red and blotchy.

"Me!" She cried. I ran over to her.

"Mum, please!" But she didn't say anything. All she did was stand solemnly, gather her skirts in her hands and slowly walked up the stairs. I watched helplessly as she allowed the noose to be placed around her neck. I broke down into sobs and held Toby tight.

The hangman made sure she was placed in the right place and then slowly made his way to the lever that would end her life…and mine. It was then when something caught my eye. Movement from under the platform. "Wh-what?" I muttered. All of a sudden, I felt my legs dragged out from under me. I screamed and dropped onto the street, hitting my head. Toby was beside me and he stared at me, just as confused as I was. I heard another scream and the crowd went wild. I covered my head as I watched people run, nearly hitting me.

For a few seconds, I was completely confused, unaware of what was going on. Eventually, Toby stood and grabbed my hand. I was pulled upward onto a horseback. Before I could say anything, we were galloping down the streets of London at top speed next to mum and…Sweeney!


	12. the ending

I gasped and gripped Toby even tight. My mind was moving a mile a minute. I would've been asking question after question but I knew this was neither the time nor place. Police horses were sniffing down the tails of ours as we galloped at top speed. I looked over at Sweeney, still not believing what I was seeing.

It was obvious that mum didn't believe it either. She had her arms wrapped like vises around his skinny chest, fingering his shirt. Her face was plastered to his hair, sniffing it and rubbing her nose in his black locks. Todd's eyes were glued to the road ahead of him, but the hand not clutching the reigns, held hers.

As we sprinted like crazy down the muddy London streets, I could see Sweeney and Toby sweeping their eyes down the streets, desperate for a way out. We rode deeper and deeper into the city, the police getting closer and closer. We all knew they'd eventually split up and surround us and when they did, they wouldn't wait for a gallows to kill us.

I bit my lips as Toby barreled over a pile of crates. Suddenly, two horses appeared out of side streets. They ran at us but Sweeney and Toby pulled the reigns hard, sending our horses running west. I turned quickly to see the number of policeman multiplying. It was then, when we began to run along the railroad that I realized what we were going for. A train would've left nearly ten minutes ago and would be coming along side us in any moment.

When it did, however, I wasn't any less surprised by it. Steaming, the huge metal monster ran its way down the track. It was biblically fast and terrified me. Todd motioned to Toby with a single move of his finger and Toby understood. They angled the animals and slowed down dramatically. The police men were closing in. Were we giving up? What was going on? Suddenly, a large row of trees popped up, separating the two way tracks. They were around five miles ahead of us and closing in fast. We were now riding behind the train. I realized we were waiting for the trees so that we would be on one side and the police wouldn't be able to catch us. And that's exactly what we did.

Now we were flying down the opposite track. "Jump onto the train!" He yelled at mum.

"What!" She shrieked, over the scream of the train. "You're insane!"

"Just do it! Jump off the horse into the cargo car. Now!" Sweeney cried, angling the horse closer to the train.

"But…" mum began but with a single look from Sweeney stopped her. Kissing his cheek, she pushed her legs against the sides of the horse and propelled herself straight at the opening in the train. Time seemed to slow down as she catapulted herself at the train.

I watched eagerly, terrified as she flew through the air, her hands reaching for the door of the cargo car. Finally, she reached it and pulled herself in. Letting go the breath I didn't know I was holding, I sighed in relief. "You're turn!" Toby cried. I stared at him.

"What? What about you?" I demanded.

"You're on the back. It'll be easier on the horse," he reasoned. My breathing turned uneven but I tightened my knees around the horse's flank, like I'd seen mum do, and straighten my legs. "Keep it steady," I screamed; still annoyed I had to be the second one to risk my life. With that, I took my hands off Toby's shoulders and jumped for the train. Mum reached out for my arms and caught my wrists.

Pulling me away from an early and horrible death, Ms. Lovett grunted and pulled me into the train. Painting and shaking, I collapsed to the ground. A minute later Toby came barreling in behind me and then Sweeney. Toby held me as I caught my breath. As my shaking slowed, we watched my mother turn on Sweeney.

"You!" she cried, her face absolutely livid. Sweeney stared at her, his face a mix of sympathy and fear. "Why are you alive? How dare you be alive?"

"Nellie, love…" Sweeney began. "I thought you'd be a little more grateful."

"Well you thought wrong," mum huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sweet, it was a trick. A trick I learned in Australia. Suddenly he pulled out a short golden cylinder. "The only thing about hanging that kills anyone is breaking their neck," he said, showing us the pipe as if he was teaching a class about avoiding a hanging. "If you put this down your throat it will keep your neck from breaking." My mum looked at it, taking it all in.

Finally, she said, "But why didn't you tell me? You could've told me your plan."

"I thought about that," Sweeney confessed. "But, and no offense to your acting darling, the reaction after my death was the most important and no one could doubt that you honestly thought I was dead. It couldn't be replicated."

Mum stared at him stunned. "It's just…just that…" tears fell down her cheeks. "I thought you'd died and…I can't accept that. I can't deal with it…" she was cut off as Sweeney took her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his. They kissed passionately. I looked over and Toby and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Once the misunderstanding had been cleared up, the air in the car cleared quickly. We found a few other stowaways in the next car and shared their food for a few free shaves by Mr. Todd.

Once we'd been fed and cleaned, I saw Sweeney and my mum sneak back into an empty car. Smiling, Toby and I listened into their conservation though a small peep hole. However, we didn't hear much talking. Following their example, Toby and I had our own "conversation."

A few days later, we saw green fields fly by the train and a beautiful sea side town. Gathering our things (which was nothing, save Sweeney's razors which he'd protected on pain of death) we waited until the train stopped at a station and ran happily away from our past lives.

Sweeney quickly established his own barber shop and my mum retired from the baking business, becoming a house wife. Toby got a job at a market and I stayed at home with mum.

We all got new looks so no one would recognize us. Sweeney now went by Benjamin Todd and my mum went by Ella. They got married soon after our freedom and posing Sweeney as my father and Toby as my brother. We had a new life, a better life. I knew Sweeney would eventually go after the judge, but when he did Toby and I would leave to find his own parents.

One morning I awoke to sun shining over my bed. Mum and Dad (I called him that now) allowed Toby and I to share a room. The only reason they did was because it was right across the hall from their room but whatever.

It was nearly a month since we escaped and we were finally settling into our new life. I rolled over to see if Toby was there but the other side of the bed was empty. Sitting up, I tossed the blanket off of me and walked across the room.

I changed out of my nightgown in the wash room out of habit from when Toby was there. Wearing one of the mums old dresses; I brushed my hair.

Walking barefoot down the stairs, I found Toby standing on the porch, looking out at the countryside. Tip toeing behind him, I hugged him. He gasped but smiled. "Good morning," He laughed, twirling me around.

Once he put me down I walked back into the kitchen. "Where's…" I began, but Toby answered before I could finish.

"Sleeping late," he said not meeting my eyes.

I frowned at him, positive their room had been empty. However, before I could point that out Toby continued. "They're sleeping late at the inn in town."

My mouth dropped open and then curved into a smile. "What?" I said, laughing slightly.

"They left a note. It says: Dear Jesse and Toby, Ben had a late house call last night. Didn't want to wake you or let him walk around so late so I went with him. If it takes a while we'll spend the night at the inn. Don't worry about us dears. Hopefully we'll be home before you get up. Love, Mum."

"Smooth, mum." I muttered.

"Hey," Toby said, a nervous blush coming over his face. "Maybe we should follow their example…like we did on the train?"

Gasping, I pushed him into a chair and punched him in the arm. "Oh my God I can't believe you said that!" I said laughing in shock. "Mum and Swe- Ben waited until marriage…sort of, and that's what we'll do! They barely got past second base that night and neither did we. And that's where we're going to stay!"

"Okay, okay! I was just joking," Toby cried, putting his hands up in surrender. Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I pulled on my shoes and ran out off the porch into the grass. I felt the cool wind pull on my hair as I looked over the rolling hills, sand from the nearby beach mixing with the dirt beneath my feet.

I soon felt Toby slip his hand into mine. "But, that was one of the best nights of my life," he said, pulling the strands of hair out of my face.

"One of?" I asked, teasingly. He laughed and nodded.

"Wanna know the best one?" he inquired. I shrugged, smiling at him.

"When we slept together that for the first time that one night so many years ago; the night I knew we'd be together," he confessed.

I bit my lip and sighed. Leaning in, I kissed him passionately on the lips and he kissed me back with just as much force. Finally, I pulled away slowly and stared out at the sun, low in the sky from the early hour. "Together," I whispered, leaning my head into his chest. "Forever."


End file.
